The Journalist
by Lost-Lullabies
Summary: Tom-boy Karin Kurosaki has focused on school for all of her life in hopes of becoming a journalist. When she gets her first job at Gotei 13, the hottest magazine in the world, she is thrown into a world very different from her own. hitsukarin
1. The Graduation

The Journalist- by Lost Lullabies

-

-

-

Chapter I- The Graduation.

-

-

-

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting_

_But I can't stay and watch this city burn_

_Watch it burn_

_I'll try- Peter Pan II _

-

-

-

Karin Kurosaki was very uncomfortable.

"Karin, relax! You look fine!" Karin glanced over to her fraternal twin as she fiddled with the white skirt and black button down blouse that she had been forced to wear. "Yuzu, I just don't understand why I couldn't have worn my own clothes!"

Yuzu flipped her light straw-colored hair over her shoulder before resting her hands on her thin hips. "Because your clothes are all ripped and have grass stains. I told you you'd regret it when you kept wearing all of your nice clothes to play soccer in."

Karin sighed and she pulled and tugged on the skirt, she absolutely hated skirts. Not because they were uncomfortable (which this one was) but because she always felt very awkward in them, almost vulnerable.

Yuzu drummed her fingers on the rim of the flowered covered steering wheel as she hummed along with the songs blasting from the radio. Karin envied her twins ability to stay calm, she was freaking out! 'Damn it, why the hell does it have to be a magazine!?' Karin thought to herself as she moved from fiddling with her skirt to tugging on her seat belt, which now felt like it was choking her.

As if she was reading her thoughts, Yuzu said "Karin you know why it has to be a magazine. Especially this one. _**13**_ is the most popular magazine in the country. Remember what Ruki-nee said? " Karin rolled her eyes as she stared out the window as the memories came from just a few days ago.

-

-

-

_"Congratulations Karin! I can't believe my little baby is all grown up with a Bachelor's degree!" Karin grinned happily as her father pulled her into a bone crushing hug, successfully knocking the square blue graduation cap of her head. Tears ran down his cheeks as he shamelessly cried in the middle of a crowded room._

_Normally she would kick him in the face if he tried this, but today was probably the best day in her 22 year old life so she didn't mind it that much. After four years of non stop studying, exams, and practically no life. Karin Kurosaki had officially graduated college. "Thanks Dad." _

_"Good job Karin!" Yuzu pulled her sister into a hug, her own graduation gown swishing in the movement. "I can't believe you did it! English was so hard and you graduated with Honors!" _

_Karin rubbed the back of her head, laughing "Well I can't say it wasn't hard, but what about you? You got you Bachelor in cooking!" Yuzu shrugged, not as impressed has her sister " I still have a long way to go, now that I got all my other classes out of the way I can focus solely on cooking." _

_Karin scoffed and shook your head before she was suddenly pulled backwards and a arm wrapped around her neck and a knuckled fist started to rubbed her head "Oi! Can't believe you did it, you brat!" a chuckle erupted out into the lobby of the college auditorium and Karin started to struggle against the hold "Ichigo! Dammit! Let me go!" It was hard to sound threatening when she was laughing so hard. _

_The hold loosened and Karin turned to her brother, still laughing. Ichigo Kurosaki ruffled his little sister's hair, a grin on his face "I'm kidding, congrats Karin." _

_"Thanks Ichi-nii." Karin smiled as she used the childhood nickname for her brother. The 25 year old boy stepped back and looked his sister up and down "Dang, it seem just like yesterday that you were running around butt naked because you refuse to take a bath." _

_"Uh I think that was yesterday." Karin put on a mock-thoughtful face, and Ichigo laughed. "Well, Rukia and I-"_

_"Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan!" Once again Karin was pulled into a hug, this time though it was by a four foot eight women. Who happened to hug very tightly. Karin clawed at her throat as her lungs begged for air "Ah...Rukia...can't...breath...!" _

_"Oops. Sorry." She laughed lightly as she released the two girls. Rukia had been Ichigo's childhood friend for such a long time that Karin and Yuzu looked at her as another sister, which was half way true since she and Ichigo were scheduled to be married that very summer. _

_"You guys look so good, much better then Ichigo did." Rukia shot a sly look at her orange haired fiance. Karin snickered as Ichigo rolled his eyes "Sorry that my hair color doesn't look good with a gown."_

_"Whatever. Anyway, what are you going to do now?" She turned back to the Kurosaki twins and Karin gave a confused look._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Job wise. Are you going to move back in to the clinic or get an apartment? Where are you going to work? What about transportation? Contacts? Room-mates?" Rukia leaned in, her dark blue eyes eager for information. _

_Karin's face scrunched up in thought; she really hadn't thought about what she would do after graduation, she knew that she wanted to be a journalist but other then that, she had nothing. "Well, I... uh... I'm not sure. Play it by ear,I guess." _

_Rukia's face fell "Oh... what about you Yuzu?"_

_Yuzu's cheeks turned red and she looked at the floor "I uh..am moving in with Jinta and taking a training job at __**Le palais"**__Karin gaped, she had heard nothing about this, how was it that her little sister had already gotten ahead of her so quickly!_

_"Speaking of that boy, here he comes." Isshin said dryly as her glared towards a random direction. _

_Red hair and a scowling face squeezed through the many caps and gowns that crowded the lobby. Jinta Hanakari rushed forwards and picked up Yuzu, spinning her around like they did in those cheesy romance films before he pulled the fair-haired girl down into a kiss._

_Karin was tempted to stick her finger in her mouth and make a gagging sound._

_Luckily though the sound of Isshin clearing his throat and Ichigo's cracking knuckles easily forced the public display of romance. Jinta pulled away and carefully eyed the two steaming males that glared daggers into his back. _

_"Hello sir... Ichigo." He greeted and Yuzu blushed ferociously. Ichigo scowled but Isshin had a creepy almost calm look on his face, he bent down next to the shot boy and simply stated in a dangerously low voice"Remember, I know how to kill as well as heal." He turned and disappeared in the crowd. _

_Jinta shivered "Uh, well congratulations honey!" He praised his girlfriend before glaring at her other half "Tom-boy brat."_

_"Ugly-ass." Karin responded. Jinta glared at her before they both broke into ear splitting grins "I see you survived Honer" Jinta commented and Karin shuddered at the thought of her ancient professor. "Barely." She admitted and Jinta laughed before turning back to the girl in his arms "If you excuse me, I promised Yuzu I'd take her out after graduation." With that he too tugged Yuzu away from Karin. Yuzu glance over her shoulder "Talk to you later Karin!"_

_Karin waved and shook her head as the couple disappeared. _

_"I still want to kill that kid." Ichigo growled and Rukia sighed "Your just Byakuya nii-san" Ichigo paled at the name and Karin laughed. "It's true." Over protective to an insane degree, sounds just about right. _

_Rukia giggled and glanced back at Karin "Hey Karin, I was thinking. I think I know just the place for you to work. It would be great job experience, if your interested."_

_Karin shrugged "I'm open to any options." _

_Rukia smiled the smile that indicated she knew something that no one else knew. "Well there's this magazine called __**Gotei 13"**_

_**--\---\---\--**_

**"**Karin!" the raven haired women snapped out of her daze at the sound of her name. Karin looked over at Yuzu who was tapping the wheel impatiently "We're here." Yuzu motioned out the car window.

Karin peered out of the windshield and gulp.

The building was huuuuuuggggeee.

A skyscraper that stabbed the sky violently. Large tinted windows reflected the other buildings in the glossy glass as they ran the length of the building, and out in the front of the revolving doors was a marble plaque fountain that had a giant 13 engraved into the black tiles.

Karin sat back, a head ache worming its way into her brain. Oh how she wanted to go home. Yuzu spoke first "Well are you going to get out?"

"Do I have to?" Karin replied. Her onyx eyes closed has her head tilted towards the car roof.

"If you want to eat tonight, then yes." Karin cracked an eye open and glanced at her twin. When did her sweet, shy little sister become so... forceful?

Yuzu again read her mind "When I got into college, now get out of the car and go get the job." Karin nodded dumbly as she unbuckled herself and slid out of the car. The black flats felt strange on her feet as she fixed her messenger bag so that it hung comfortably off her shoulder, she turned back to the car and leaned down , her hand gripping the roof of the car "Be prepared to pick me up crying."

Yuzu shook her head "You'll do fine. Now go in there and kick some ass." Karin blinked, before a smirk appeared on her lips. "Stick with the formal speak sis, swearing is my thing."

Yuzu nodded and Karin closed the door to the silver BMW, and it pulled away from the curb. Yuzu waved out the window before the car disappeared around the corner.

Karin walked towards the towering building, before stopping right in front of the entrance. She closed her eyes and inhaled, calming her self and her nervous heart.

Then , counting to ten, she opened her eyes, pushed the revolving door, and entered what could possibly her first and last time at the **_Gotei 13 _**building.

--

-

-

A/n: Uh yeah, so this popped into my head for no reason. I love this couple so I think they need a little love. Please read and review.

Next chapter~ The Interview.


	2. The interview

The Journalist- by Lost Lullabies

-

--

-

She lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles were all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Brick by boring brick-Paramore

-

-

-

-

Chapter II- The Interview

-

-

-

The sound of high heels against white tiles greeted Karin as she entered the Gotei 13 (G13 for short) lobby. The room was large with an empty feeling, only two areas actually had something in them. The east side had a small seating arrangement with a stack of the last months issues on a black side table, white leather couches face each other on a red carpet and a man with black hair was discussing something with a woman with long hair with a orange tinge as they sat across from each other on the couches.

A few people shuffled across the lobby, some carrying boxes of unidentifiable objects while others pushed large metal carts with tons of clothing in them. Karin got the distinct feeling that one sock in that stack was worth more then her college tuition( and that was pretty damn expensive)

Besides the small murmurs and quiet music playing in the background, it was otherwise silent...

The west side was different though, a large desk like thing sat against the back wall, behind it a large black 13 covered thirty yards of the wall, the trickling water slid down the dark marble and into the base which was glowing white from the underwater lights.

Koi fish circled around each other in the base of the fountain, painting a ever changing picture of reds,golds, and dots. Karin tore her eyes away from the fountain and her eyes settled on the secretary's desk.

The desk was made clear glass and a high tech computer sat on the left corner and a women sat behind the desk. Her straight back and narrow gray eyes sent shivers down Karin's back. Advancing forward, her flats making a scuffing sound, Karin headed to the desk.

The women did not even spare Karin a glance as her fingers pounded her keyboard with some hidden anger. Karin cleared her throat with a quiet "Ahem." and the women sighed, sitting up and sliding a hand through her short pixie-cut, black hair, Karin noticed that she had two identical white braids falling below her mid-back.

The women gave Karin the once over before saying "Welcome to G13, can I help you with something?" her voice was clear and strong.

"I'm here for an interview." Karin hoped she sounded confident. Because right now her insides were doing jumping jacks.

The women turned her head to the monitor "Name?"

"Kurosaki, Karin"

The tapping echoed across the lobby followed by a few clicks. The woman's face twisted into a small sneer as her eyes read over the screen, then her gaze flickers up to Karin and she sighed "Eleventh floor. Third room on the right."

"Thank you." Karin turned and walked towards the set of elevators on the far south wall. The woman's voice called out to her "Good luck kid, your going to need it."

Karin peeked over her shoulder in surprise, before the elevator doors slid open and she stepped inside.

-

-

-

'Third room on the right. Third room on the right.' Karin ran through the mantra in her head as the elevator dinged at the arrival to her desired floor. She strolled out her hands grasping the messenger bag strap with all her strength as she counted the doors 'one, two, and three. Here we are."

She stopped and knocked twice.

"Enter." Karin gripped the doorknob and opened the wooden door.

The office was decent, tiled flooring like anything else in the building. The room was outfitted with posters and signed photographs across the wall (mostly women) and a single desk sat in the middle of the room. A man sat behind the desk with a scowling face that reminded Karin of Ichigo after he found out that she had dropped his X-box out the window.

"Sit down." The man said, his coffee yellowed teeth gleaming. Karin did as she was told and sat in the stiff seat in front of the desk, setting her bag on the floor next to her. The man stared at her. His eyes running up and down.

Karin took her time doing the same. He was an elderly man with a receding hair line and wrinkles growing behind blotched skin. The plague on the desk read Lison Strain.

Karin automatically didn't like him.

Lison meet her eyes after his evaluation and sighed "Please tell me you ain't here for a modeling job. Cause if you are, turn around and leave."

Karin blinked. 'I think he just called me ugly.' "Uh no. I'm here to see if I can get a job as a article writer for the magazine." She began to reach into her bag to pull out her resume and college papers. "I just graduated from Kar--"

"Yeah yeah, good." The man exhaled in what sounded close to relief, "Alright honey, pop quiz."

"Excuse me?" Pop quiz, when is there ever a pop quiz at a job interview?

"You heard me. First question, what are the three main business that G13 deals in other then running the magazine?"

"Uhh...." which can be translated to 'Damn it, I don't know! I don't pay attention to crap like that!'

"Out of time. Second question, What is the name of the head CEO?"

"I know that! It's... it's...."

"Wrong. 'It's' is not a name." Karin bit the insides of her cheek in aggravation, this man was grating on her last nerve.

It continued like that for the next ten minutes, each question more ridiculous then the last. He even ask her was her bra size was, which she answered truthfully ( 38A )

He laughed.

It ended with Karin nearly pulling her hair out of her skull.

Lison was looking rather pleased with himself and it ticked Karin off to no ends. "Final question, name the model on the last cover of G13."

"....." Karin hung her head.

"And out of time. Sorry thanks for playing. Get out." He waved his hand, dismissing her and Karin gave him that really-is-this-guy-for-real? look. "That can't be it. You asked nothing important about me, nothing to do with my talent or my knowledge. You didn't even look at me resume!"

Lison leaned back in his chair and smirked "Sorry sweetheart, those are the primary questions. If you can't get those, you wont last five minutes in this business."

"How does knowing what pretty boy hot shot was on the cover of a magazine that I don't even read going help me get by in this world!" Karin retorted, her teeth now tearing a thin layer of skin off of her inner check.

The man shrugged, his eyes not even on her. Karin, realizing that the effort was futile, stood up and rushed out of the room, nearly hitting a pretty blond girl with a little to low cut top with the door. "Watch where your going, you freak!" The blond screeched and Karin shot a glare that could burn through walls "S-o-r-r-y." she muttered through clenched teeth. The girl tossed her blond strands over her shoulder and clomped off into the room Karin had just exited.

'I hope he tears her limp from limp' Karin thought bitterly as the door slammed behind her. Walking towards the elevator, Karin punched the down button a little too roughly than needed and crossed her arms. Every mean and unthinkable word ran through her head as she tapped her foot angrily against the tiled floor.

The elevator rolled to a stop outside the metal doors and Karin rushed in as soon as the doors had opened wide enough for her slim athletic body to squeeze through, throwing her bag into the corner, Karin leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Pulling her legs into her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees and hide her face in the space.

Karin heard the doors began to close, then footsteps. She peeked up through the small crack that her arms made and saw a pair of very very expensive pair of white Vans.

Now Karin wasn't one for fashion, in fact she avoided the subject like a vampire avoided the sunlight. But living with Yuzu, and even Rukia, she had picked up a few terms.

The boots stopped in front of her and Karin raised her head slightly, her eyes drinking in the appearance of the person.

Wrangler dark wash jeans.

A Black Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with a picture of a birthday cake in the left corner.

Dog tags.

Her eyes froze at the person's face. '...Hot damn.'

Karin felt the words that she was about to say (them being along the lines of "Go the hell away!") catch in her throat, and she almost**- almost-** blushed. The person, a boy looking around seventeen years old, was gorgeous.

Normally Karin didn't notice guys, good looking or not, because she was either on the soccer field kicking their asses or sitting behind the desk studying her brains out for an exam.

Karin usually left the boys and the dating to her sister.

But...damn.

Really white hair sat almost chaotically on top of his head, with the back spiking up randomly. A few strands escaped the neat spikes and fell over a pair of large bright teal eyes that hid under long black eyelashes. The boy's skin was perfectly tanned, and by perfectly, she meant naturally. Like the boy spent most of his free time in the sun when he could.

'Wow...' The boy stared down at her, with a nonchalant expression. Then, as casually as stating the weather, he said...

"Close you legs."

Karin's thoughts wrapped around the sound of his voice (low and cold, almost commanding) before her mind slowly register what he had just said. "E-excuse m-e?" she had been saying that to much today.

The boy pointed down and looked away, suddenly finding the wall interesting "I can see them." Karin looked down and blush finally broke out of her cheeks, she hastily stood up and brushed the skirt down. The boy leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed "You should know that the when you wear a skirt."

It wasn't meant to be insulting. But with the idiots that Karin had to deal with today, and all the events that had piled up inside her chest.

The comment was enough to make Karin snap.

"You know what,your right! I** should **know something about a piece of clothing that I despise and hope to never wear again in my life! I **should** know what the hell the CEO of this stupid company is! I **should **know whats the difference between Gucci and Couture! I **should** know who the hell was on the cover of last month's issue of a magazine that sells over-priced shit! Hell! I** should **know who the fuck is the bastard standing three feet away from me! **I SHOULD JUST KNOW**!" Karin threw her hands in the air to emphasize the end of her rant.

Yes, Karin Kurosaki was pissed.

Yes, she was uncomfortable.

And yes, she wanted to go home.

The boy across from her had an expression of complete shock, like he had never been yelled at by a complete stranger before.

Meanwhile, the little angel on Karin's shoulder had been warning her that the boy had done nothing wrong and that she should apologize.

The devil on the other shoulder politely told the angel to go fuck itself.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" The boy asked.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!"

The boy again look stricken, one word rolled through his mind as he stared in amazement at the women across from him.

_'Interesting...' _

The elevator hit the the floor and Karin began to rush out of there as fast as she could, the anger and embarrassment made her want to run and crawl into a hole. She was just one foot out of the door when a hand reached out and snatched her wrist. Karin let out uh "Ack!" sound as she was tugged back into the elevator.

The boy hit a random button on the silver panel while Karin kicked and tired to pull away, screaming any words that ran through her head.

At one point she yelled "RAPIST! HELP!" and the boy slammed a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "**One**, stop screaming because I'm not doing anything to you. **Two** , shut up and **three**, stay still. Understand?" His voice had grown icy cold and Karin felt her self nod. The boy let her go and she scrambled to other side of the elevator, her eyes giving him a dirty look.

The boy paid no mind to the looks as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a ID card. He held it up to the ceiling, the elevator stopped suddenly and below the button panel, a keypad rotated out of the flat wall.

Karin watched with curiosity as the boy typed a code so fast that his fingers blurred. The elevator beeped in response and the key pad disappeared back into the wall. The jerky movement signaled that the elevator began to rise and Karin looked up at the screen that showed which floor your at.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

The boy leaned back against the rail "The 14th floor."

Karin looked at the screen again, her thin black eyebrows pulling together in thought "But there are only thirteen floors in the building ."

The boy shot a sideways glance at her "Exactly." the doors slid open again and the boy reached out and pushed Karin out of the elevator. She spun around, her lips forming not-nice-words, and he tossed her the ID card he had used, then as the doors began to close, he said "Tell her that Toushiro Hitsugaya sent you."

Then he was gone.

-

-/-

-

-

A/n: This... turned out differently then I intended but I like it :D Please read and review!

Next Chapter: The Boss.

PS. Please tell me if I have any mistakes, I'm doing this late at night and I sometimes miss a few things :D thanks to all of my reviewers :D


	3. The Boss

The Journalist- By Lost Lullabies

-

-

-

Chapter III- The Boss.

-

-

-

_Talk to to corporate __**(like a boss)**_

_Approve memos __**(like a boss)**_

_Lead a workshop__** (like a boss)**_

_Remember birthdays __**(like a boss)**_

_Direct work flow __**(like a boss)**_

_My own bathroom __**(like a boss)**_

_Micromanage __**(like a boss)**_

_Promote Synergy __**(like a boss) **_

_Like a boss- The Lonely Island_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Karin stared at the spot where the white haired boy had just stood, her mind reeling 'Ok, what just happened? And what the hell did he give me!?' She looked down at the ID card in her hands, it was white with Gotei 13's logo on it (a black cursive G and the number thirteen printed right next to it)

On the back was a small black strip that Karin could only guess was the bar-code and just below that was a signature 'Toushiro Hitsugaya...'

Karin rotated the card around, searching for any clue to where she was. Finally deciding that the simple piece of plastic had nothing else to offer, she glanced up from the ID card and her onyx eyes widen slightly. "Wow..."

Sunlight streamed through the dome-like roof's tinted glass. From the center of the black tiled room, you could almost look in every direction and view the city, and if you focused really hard, you could almost see a sliver of blue where the ocean met the land, even though the ocean was a good distance away. The room was cool, despite the hot sun that was beating down on the the glass panes, which were held up by metal rods, allowing the geometric windows to retain their spherical shapes.

As Karin stepped forward, her eyes glues to the ceiling. She made note of the other items inside of the room.

A sitting area to her left that had dark red couches and a black modern looking coffee table. A plasma screen TV hung, suspended, in front of the sitting area. On that same wall, there were an assortment of art pieces, sketches of women in stylish clothing (none of which Karin would be caught dead in, but still... cute) The sketches hung from the middle of the wall and ran the perimeter of the dome, Karin wondered how they were able to stay hanging on the wall when it was nothing but glass. She gave up on that thought and her eyes glided over to the other side of the room (dome, thing, whatever)

A large black desk sat in front of one wall, it was pushed forward enough to give room for a very big leather chair. The desk was clean, save for a few small silver picture frames and a lamp. In front of the desk were to white leather armchairs.

The right side of the room was like a personal gym, with a treadmill and other small personal home fitness machines. A Wet-bar sat next to that, finally there seemed to be an extra room, breaking the perfect dome feeling, the walls were bleach white with a wooden door, Karin could only guess that the other room was a bathroom or a closet of some sort.

Feeling out of place, Karin took to standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and biting her lower lip, the place was so neat and spacious she felt as if her presence would ruin it.

"Can I help you?" a voice cut through the peaceful silence, clear and sharp. Karin froze and turned around slowly, feeling like a little kid who had got caught with there hands in the cookie jar. As she turned to face the speaker, her voice was stopped with shock of the sight.

Purple hair.

A woman wearing a gray pinstripe suit stood in front of the elevator. Her a hand on one hip while the other hung at her side, clutching a manila folder. Catlike ember eyes narrowed at the sight of the raven haired girl. The woman cocked her head to the side slightly, the sunlight highlighting her tan skin. "Did you hear what I said? Can I help you?"

Karin opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but no words came. How could she explain how she got to this place where she clearly shouldn't be?

The woman sighed and set the folder on a table conveniently placed by the elevator then she took of her gray jacket and draped it over the couch. Rotating to Karin, the woman rolled the sleeves of her white shirt to her elbows "Look, I don't know how you got here. But I know how your getting out." The look in her yellow eyes told Karin that she probably wasn't going to leave in one peace.

Fearing for her young life, Karin let four words scramble out of her mouth "Toushiro Hitsugaya sent me!"

The woman stopped her advancement immediately. "Hitsugaya sent you?" she repeated.

Karin nodded.

Suddenly the woman let out a thunderous laugh that echoed of the windows, making the sound seem like it was coming from all directions.

Karin was confused.

The woman rubbed her eye, wiping away a joyous tear "Ah ha, so he sent you eh? He didn't happen to give you his card, did he?"

Karin nodded again, and held the card out to the purple haired woman. She took it and held it up to the light, inspecting it for a second before laughing again "Whaddaya know, the man of ice has a heart after all."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Karin asked "Who is he?"

The woman motioned for Karin to follow her to her desk. Karin did, ducking her head under her messenger bag's strap as she set it on the floor by the armchair before sitting down, automatically sinking into soft leather.

The woman sat down in the black leather armchair, leaning back with her hands clasped together "He is a musician for the record label that G13 co-owns, and if you dare say it to his face, you can call him a part time model. Though he would probably murder you." she chuckled.

"Oh." was all Karin could say, no wonder he seemed so surprised when she said (more like yelled) that she didn't know who he was. He sounded pretty famous, she'd have to ask Yuzu about it later...

Karin glanced up from her hands, the woman sitting at the desk seemed so familiar. The woman, sensing the raven haired girls struggle for recognition offered some help "By the way, My name is Yoruichi Shihōin, CEO of Gotei 13. Nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Karin Kurosaki..." Karin's brain wrapped around the new bit of information that she had just receive and the familiarity of the name hit her hard. She groaned "Of course! I saw you on TV this morning! Damn it, I could've gotten that question right! Stupid mother fricking pri--"

Karin slapped her hand over her mouth, stopping a line of curses from rolling off her tongue 'Great Karin, just great, make yourself look like a douche in front of the most powerful woman at this company.'

Surprisingly, Yoruichi laughed "Question? Ah, if that's the case then you must of had had Strain for an interviewer."

Karin scowled at the name "Yes. I did. How did you know?"

Yoruichi sighed "That man has a tendency of basing his opinions on looks, if he doesn't like your face, you can forget about a fair interview."

"If I may ask, why don't you fire him?" or throw him off the roof? Either one would suffice.

The tanned woman sighed again "He may be an ass, but he's the best in his field. For all the years that he's been on my list, he's never once messed up... but trust me, when he does..." she trailed off, her mouth twisting into a sly smile.

A smile that Karin could help but return.

Yoruichi leaned forward "Anyways, you up for a second interview?"

Karin gaped "What?"

"You think Shir-- Hitsugaya sent you here just to sip tea with me?" Yoruichi smirked and reached into the drawer of her desk, pulling out some kind of form. She clicked her pen and laid her head against her hand, staring contently at Karin "So... shall we start with your resume?"

-

-

-

Toushiro Hitsugaya sneezed as he sat in a booth at a popular cafe. He rubbed his nose before he returned to staring blankly across the table through black sunglasses. He had a blue baseball cap on top of his head, hiding his distinctive white hair. Hitsugaya drummed his fingers on the table top, the boredom eating away at his mind. 'Stupid manager... where is sh-'

"Someone's talking about you, Taicho." Hitsugaya glanced up, he's mouth forming a thin line "Matsumoto, we're late because you took so long" The busty, strawberry-blond manager pouted.

"You're so impatient Taicho, I was putting on my face!" Rangiku Matsumoto stated, puckering her lips slightly to show off the new cherry lipstick she had bought.

"Didn't change much." he deadpanned.

Matsumoto gasped "Meanie!"

"Deal with it, now lets go." he stood up, placing a ten dollar bill on the table for the cup of tea he had ordered while waiting for Matsumoto, before heading towards the door.

Rangiku Matsumoto kept up easily do to the differences in height. As they exit the cafe, Toushiro glanced over his shoulder, his icy teal eyes peeking over the top of the sunglasses "What hell do I have to go today?

Reaching into her blue designer handbag, she pulled out a gray PDA. Grabbing the small stylus, she pulled up the calender on the screen "Alrighty then, lets see... You have a photo-shoot till twelve, then we head over to the studio to finish recording your next song, and tonight you were invited to three promotional parties."

Hitsugaya groaned.

"Its required." Matsumoto said.

"Fine, come on. We're late." Toushiro picked up his pace, quickly passing the long, expensive black limo that was oh so conspicuously parked in front of the cafe. Rangiku pressing down on the center button of her PDA and a small antenna popped out. She held out her hand expectantly "Hand me your ID card, I need to confirm the schedule." Hitsugaya went silent, suddenly finding the sidewalk very interesting. Matsumoto glanced up from her PDA "Taicho?"

Hitsugaya murmured a response under his breath and she raised a dainty, plucked eyebrow "Sorry what?" She bent down a few inches to his height, slightly glad that the young man had grown a few inches over the years she had know him and now was at least 5'5, a huge difference in comparison to the 4'4 he was when he was in high school.

"I don't have it."

"You don't have it?" she repeated. The white-haired musician nodded slightly and Rangiku's eye brows pulled together "Why? Did you lose it?"

Hitsugaya sighed and told her the story about the girl in the elevator.

"..."

"..."

"So you gave a girl you've never seen before an important piece of security that costs more then both are salaries put together, just too help her out?" Hitsugaya turned away, keeping his eyes straight ahead, his lips deep in a frown.

Matsumoto straightened up and giggled inwardly 'Awww, he's embarrassed.' she thought, admiring the side of her cold friend that she hadn't seen in quite a while. Deciding to not press the issue until later, Matsumoto finally noticed something (mostly due to that fact that her heels where murdering her feet). "Taicho, why are we walking instead of taking the limo?"

He replied "Cause you need the exercise."

"TAICHO YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

-

-

-

Yoruichi stared down at a black portfolio, her face giving away no emotion. She'd "uh huh" and "mmhmm" accordingly.

Karin stared nervously at her hand, wringing them around each other.

She flinched as Yoruichi closed the portfolio and handed it back to her. Karin shoved it into her bag quickly before looking back at the tanned woman.

Yoruichi leaned back into the chair, her ember eyes staring back at the young raven haired girl "Ok, I have one last question."

Karin gulped and inwardly prepared herself.

Yoruichi gazed forward for a few more agonizing seconds before a toothy grin appeared her face "When can you start?"

Karin blinked. Twice. "What?"

Yoruichi laughed "You heard me, I like your spunk. Your bold and blunt, and it shows in your writing, you keep things interesting. I think you'd make a great addition to the magazine."

"Really!?" the raven haired girl almost fell out of her seat, she shakily exhaled in relief as she straightened her self out. "Thank you so very much!"

Yoruichi rose, handing Karin the form she had been writing on for the pass thirty minutes of the interview "Take this to the third floor, they'll print you up your ID card and any other paper work. They'll also explain what the ID card is and how it's used. You start Monday." Yoruichi held out her dark skinned hand and Karin shook it. Then, letting go, she picked up her bag and crossed the room back towards the elevator.

As the metal box reached the secret floor, Karin turned around "Oh I have a question."

"Yes." Yoruichi responded. Karin pointed to the elevator "Whats with the whole spy security and secret floor?"

"... That's for me to know and you to find out through a lot of pain." She smiled and Karin felt a small shiver run up her spine. "Ok, never mind."

"Goodbye Miss. Kurosaki." Karin stepped into the elevator and turned to face the closing doors. Yoruichi's smiling face was the last thing she saw before the elevator started to descend.

-

-

-

Reaching her designated floor, Karin headed down a long hallway. Signs on the walls pointed her in the right direction, she followed them to the end of the hallway and to the last door on the right. A plaque on the door read "Employee Registration. "

Karin knocked before opening the door. The room she entered was tiny in comparison to the huge office she had just come from. Printers and other machines surrounded one single neat desk as a woman with dark hair pulled back into a messy bun sat stamping packets of paper one by one. She wore a pair of thin wired glasses and her blue eyes were trained onto the work at hand.

"Come in, I haven't got all day." She said suddenly, waving the onyx eyed girl over, Karin walked in quickly and handed the woman the form she had been given by Yoruichi. The woman took it and Karin saw a name on her charm bracelet as they exchanged the papers, Nanao Ise.

"Karin Kurosaki?"

"That's me."

"Hmm. It says here that your fresh out of college. Karakura U?" Nanao looked up from the paper with questioning eyes.

"Yep, graduated Tuesday."

"Hn. My sister went to Karakura. I went to Seireitei College myself, it was a lot bigger than Karakura but either way I got my diploma." Karin watched as Nanao read over the form with scary speed, the blue-eyed woman spun around in her chair and typed something onto a computer. A few seconds later a machine started to buzz in the corner of the room. Nanao whirled back around to Karin and handed her a tablet and a strange pen connected to a red cord "Sign your name."

The sound of the the pen rubbing against the hard surface of the tablet was short-lived and Karin handed the tablet back to Nanao, who took it and rotated back to the computer. Karin observed silently as the strange women rolled back and forth between different machines, pressing buttons and typing away on the wireless keyboard in her lap.

It was about ten minutes later, when Nanao actually stood up. She walked over to the end of the table and picked up a square laminated card. Blowing on it for a second or two, she picked up a stack of papers from a printer and walked over to Karin, who had been sitting out of the way in the corner.

Nanao handed her the paperwork first "Don't lose this, it'll be needed if you require a new card or something happens." Karin took the packet and slid it neatly into her messenger bag, silently planning of placing it her filing cabinet when she got home.

Nanao then handed her the ID card "Ok, this is your life here at G13. You'll need it for just about everything. Going up to Yoruichi's office, getting assignments, access to behind the scenes, ect. ect .ect"

"Like a student ID?"

"Yeah, kind of. Except you'll be booted from the room if you don't have this." Karin's eyes widened as she stared at the card. She slowly placed it into her bag.

"There is a code on your paperwork, memorize it. It'll be easier then carrying the packet around with you all the time. Now scoot, I have to work. If you need any help or have any questions.** I'm. Always. Here." **She sat back down at her desk and returned to stamping, the sound of thumping filling the room.

"Thank you." Karin hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. She ran down the hall, grateful that it seemed to be a day off for many employees on this floor. She skidded to a stop and hit the call button on the elevator.

And as soon as she was safely alone in the elevator, with only the cheesy music playing in her ears to keep her company, did Karin literally jump for joy.

For once, she couldn't wait for Monday to come.

-

-

-

A/n: Woot! 19 reviews! I can't believe how fast people reviewed this. Thank you all! Anyway, yes Yoruichi is the top dog. (or cat) in the business, and what do you know, Karin got the job after all :D

Awww Toushiro is embarrassed :D

As for the song...heh I couldn't resist.

Next Chapter: The Job.

Read and review!

PS. I'm so happy, I can't believe I'm able to write this completely in third person, I usually fail... :D


	4. The Job

The Journalist-By Lost Lullabies

-

-

-

_Chapter IV- The Job_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

_Move- Thousand Foot Krutch_

_-_

_--_

It was only ten o'clock Saturday morning and already Toushiro wanted to wring the neck of his manager.

"MATSUMOTO! WAKE UP!"

The busty women cracked one eye open as she laid sprawled out across a couch in the recording studio. She groaned at the sight of her client before sitting up and blinking, a bit dazed and a little more than hung-over. "Taicho, don't yell."

Hitsugaya growled angrily under his breath as he drank from a cold water bottle. Rangiku rubbed her head "Taicho, why is the room spinning?"

"Cause you're an idiot. I told you to not go drinking if you have to work."

Matsumoto moaned and collapsed back down into the cushions of the couch. Toushiro sighed and finished draining the rest of the water bottle, before he shot it into the wastebasket in the corner of the small waiting room that he and Matsumoto sat in as they waited for his break to be over. "Go home Matsumoto, your useless with this headache."

"But Taicho! I can't! Since you don't have your card, you have to use mine! If I'm not here you can't record."

Of course.

Hitsugaya exhaled in annoyment . He leaned back against the studio wall, his head hitting the wall and he closed his eyes, his thoughts trailing back to yesterday and to the raven haired girl 'Why did I give her my card? Why!?"

A voice answered his thoughts.

"Because she's interesting." Hitsugaya didn't need to open his eyes to see who had just come in, the sound of her mocking voice was enough 'Crap'

"Shihōin-san!" Toushiro heard Matsumoto struggle to get up and look presentable and then Yoruichi laughed "Drinking again Matsumoto?"

"It was a birthday party!"

"Well, try to keep the alcohol down on work nights." Both women laughed lightly and Hitsugaya finally opened his eyes to glare at the two "What do you want, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi gasped with a fake hurt expression "Can I not see my to favorite employees?"

"You never leave that office of yours unless it's to murder someone."

"Well...it's true, my office is pretty sweet." Rangiku nodded in agreement "It is."

"_**Yoruichi."**_

The tanned women sighed "Is this how you treat your loving boss, who went out of her way to deliver this?" She flicked her wrist to revel a familiar white card. Toushiro sensed that she was going to try and mock him with it. _'Why does __**she**__ have to be my superior?'_

He stepped forward and reached for the card. Yoruichi's hand, as planned, avoided his and she held the card over her head, her sly smile telling him to just try and get it.

Damn his height. Damn it to hell.

"What's the magic word, Shiro-chan?"

His eyebrow twitched at the nickname "Its Hitsugaya."

"Huh?" she leaned down and cupped her ear with her free hand "What was that?"

Releasing what dignity he had left he held out his hand and said "Please. Yoruichi_**-sama**_." The tanned women grinned evilly and her hand slid down to his height. He snatched the card and shoved it into his pocket, his face red with anger.

"You do know you could've gotten a new one right?"

"Yes, but that would take time and money, and I don't have that luxury..." He looked away from Yoruichi's sudden soft gaze.

"How is she?" Matsumoto stopped breathing as her eyes glanced worriedly between the two. That question was always taboo. But with Yoruichi, he simply stated "Alive."

The room fell into a strange silence, not awkward, not comfortable, just strange. It was Yoruichi who broke it "You sure do find some interesting people, Shiro."

His interest suddenly perked, inwardly glad for the change of subject. "How'd she do?"

"Hm. I don't know." Yoruichi turned and walked towards the door, stopping for a second to smirk over her shoulder "I'd finish that song, Shorty. The deadline is soon." Then she vanished through the doorway.

Matsumoto smiled "Yay, you got your card back Taicho."

"Go home."

"You're mean, Taicho." but she listened anyway and gathered her things and left as well, waving lazily goodbye "See you Monday, Taicho."

Once she was gone, Toushiro sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the card.

He then realized that he still didn't ask Yoruichi what the girls name was.

-

-

-

_Time skip-Monday morning. (because I'm lazy that way)_

Karin hummed happily as she got ready for work. Around her room, cardboard boxes were half packed. Not that Karin had ever really lived inside the room. The four year lease on the apartment that her and Yuzu rented was almost up, thus Yuzu had started to move her things over to her boyfriend's place.

This being consent reminder that Karin had to go house hunting in the near future.

"Karin! Breakfast!" Karin grinned as the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes soaked in syrup wafted through the room as Yuzu poked her head in. Karin nodded and grabbed her messenger bag, packing it quickly with a notebook pens and her laptop. Walking the door of her room, Karin looked at her appearance, happy to be in her normal clothes again.

Short jean shorts and a red tank top, her favorite cap on her head, and comfy converses on her feet.

Simple.

Comfortable.

Perfect.

Yuzu look disapprovingly at her "Are you sure it's alright to wear that? It doesn't seem that professional"

Karin grinned toothily "Yep! I email Yoruichi about it yesterday. She said that, and I quote "Wear whatever the hell you want. I don't care." unquote"

"Strange boss."

"Very." Karin replied as she followed her younger twin to the kitchen, where a mouthwatering plate of delicious cuisine sat waiting for her. Karin immediately sat down to devour it, commenting Yuzu between bites "You know...I'm going...to ...miss...your...cooking..."

Yuzu smiled "You can still come eat dinner with Jinta and I. It's not like we live that far away."

"And watch you too make googly eyes across the table? No thanks." Yuzu laughed lightly at her older sister, no matter how much she teased her, Karin respected Yuzu's relationship.

"Ugg. That was delicious." Karin sat back in the chair and rubbed her full stomach.

"I'm glad you approve." Yuzu sat down across from Karin and inhaled the sweet aroma of her earl gray tea.

Karin cracked one lazy eye open, the question already out of her mouth "Hey, do you know a Toushiro Hitsugaya?"

Yuzu froze and her eyes ticked upward "You don't mean, _the_ Toushiro Hitsugaya. The model?"

"Musician too, but yeah. Do you know him?"

"Know him?! He's, like, on the cover of every magazine in the whole city. The boy can't walk three steps without getting asked to sign an autograph!"

"So I take it you know him." Karin joked.

Yuzu stood up and ran out the room, Karin titled back in her chair to see what her sister was up too. A few minutes of the sound of paper shuffling, the straw-hair girl walked back into the kitchen, throwing a worn magazine to Karin.

"_**The Hell Butterfly**_?" Karin questioned. "Yuzu, I can't read this, I work for its rival."

"No you don't, _**The Hell Butterfly**_ is strictly about celebrities. While G13 covers...well just about everything else. " She smiled "But look on the cover."

Karin hesitantly looked down at the cover and was surprised to find a set of stunning bright teal eyes. Toushiro Hitsugaya stood with a defensive posture, hands shoved into a pair of black jeans that had red suspender straps handing to below his knees, making an X.

He wore a G13 shirt that was white with the print of blood splatter dripping into a pool at the bottom of the shirt. His hair was held back by a pair of black shades , and he had the kanji for "Ten" messily written in red on his right cheek. A slight smirk sent and almost mocking challenge to anyone who dared look at him.

Or dared looking away.

"Wow." Was all Karin could say.

"His CD is in my car, if you're interested...wait why are you interested? You never cared about celebrities before."

Karin shrugged "I met him."

"Who?"

Karin held up the magazine as she drank her coffee "Him. Pretty boy."

"WHAT!?"

"Ouch, are you trying to make me deaf?"Karin winced and rubbed the inside of her ear, before she sighed "Yeah. He helped me out 'cause I got a lame-ass excuse for an interviewer and he got me a better interview with the boss."

Speaking of which, she wondered if he had gotten his card back. Karin had read the employee manual twice in the two days since her interview. The card was not only like a calendar and VIP/backstage pass, but it was also a direct connection between your paycheck and your bank account, and to get a new card cost an arm and a leg... and a eye.

Karin stared at the cover "He looks so young."

"He's only twenty-one, a year younger then you."

"What!"

"Yeah. He's actually a prodigy, skipped five grade and was a senior in high school when he was fourteen, got his bachelor in music when he was eighteen, and he's been working for G13 for three years now."

"Wow. That's... impressive. No wonder he looked so young." Karin stared at the picture, enthralled by the new piece of info she had obtained. Yuzu watched her sister closely, before a knowing smile crossed her lip_ 'Interesting'_

Looking at her wrist watch, Yuzu sighed "Karin, it's almost nine." Yuzu sipped her cup of coffee peacefully as Karin nearly fell out of her seat "Shit! I'm going to be late!" As Karin swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and dashed to the front door, Yuzu couldn't help grin.

Her sister was happy, so she was happy.

-

--

-

_I feel the sky come crashing down.  
On this poor and lonely town  
And the music could make your world crack.  
I find that I don't care._

_Because everything is fading to black  
This feeling of dread._

_This chaos takes over instead.  
There you stand, in the middle of this barren land .  
As I reach for you.  
_

_Your body, it shatters like broken glass.  
The pieces vanishing, and it is as if you never existed.  
Guess we knew it wouldn't last  
The shield of your soul wasn't enough.  
To keep my fatal company.  
There's nothing left to reveal  
I guess I'm the last one left.  
In this icy field..._

Karin parked the car in the employees parking garage that was located right across the street from the G13 building. Yuzu's CD played in the back ground, and Karin sadly had taking a liking to the song "_Icy Field" _the voice spoke so low and dangerous, it was almost as if it was demanding you to listen. Karin had gotten the feeling that everything about Toushiro Hitsugaya was that way.

But no matter what Karin did, she couldn't help think the double meaning behind the song.

Why did it sound this sad?

Sighing she turned the key and the car turned off, the song dying into the silence.

Karin opened the door and got out.

Taking small breaths as she headed towards the entrance.

-----

Walking into the lobby wasn't as frightening as it was Friday. A lot more busy though. People rushed back in forth through the lobby, and the sound of ringing phones vibrated through the room. It was defiantly a Monday feeling.

Walking towards the secretary's desk, Karin was surprised at the flash of recognition from the women. "Oi! Kid! You actually got the job!" The women stood up to shake Karin's hand and Karin took it without hesitation "Yeah, I did. "

She scowled "Strain is a ass. Everyone hates him. But God dammit, that man can find talent" the women smirked slightly "Yoruichi told me about you. I'm Soi Fon by the way."

"Karin." Karin grinned. Soi Fon looked at her, her gray eyes trailing up and down. "One for comfort, I guess." She sat back down and typed something up on the computer "Ok, so you're the newest columnist. You'll need to find the editor."

"And who'd that be?"

Soi Fon chuckled "Go to the fifth floor, the writer's floor, he'll probably be in his office, you can't possibly miss him."

Karin wondered what she meant by _'You can't possibly miss him.'_

"Ok thanks." As Karin began to walk away, Soi Fon suddenly yelled out "Where are you going?'

Karin stopped "Uh, my job." she said weakly.

"You have to check in." Soi Fon held up a tablet, a fake pen hung from it and Karin, mentally slapped herself for her stupidity "Oh. right, I knew that."She back up and pulled out her card from her blue wallet . Sliding it through the tablet and then signing her name.

The tablet beeped in acceptance and then displayed the time.

"You don't have any important assignments yet because your new, but once you settle down, your schedule and agenda will be displayed with the time, and it was also show who you'll be working with." Soi Fon explained, taking the tablet back and sliding it under the desk.

Karin nodded, taking note of the tablet, so she's have to sign in every morning in order to see what she would be assigned for the day.

Cool.

Karin waved goodbye to the black haired women before she headed toward the elevator she had used few days prior and a sudden feeling of butterflies took her stomach.

Entering the elevator, she hit the fifth floor button and a excited grin took her face.

She was ready

-

-

-

Matsumoto yawn as she entered the lobby of Gotei 13, her eyes tiredly scanned the room for anyone she knew.

Which was pretty easy since she knew everyone.

Her eyes fell upon a face that she didn't know. 'Hmm, new girl eh?' The busty women thought as she watched the girl chat with Soi Fon.

The girl had long black hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and was strung through her blue cap. She wore no makeup and had a smile that could light up a room. She was so simple that she stood out.

'I wonder if that's the girl Toushiro gave his card too.' and speaking of the white haired devil.

The said man walked through the door, wearing a black hoodie and cargo pants. His teal eyes were covered by black shades, hiding the exhaustion and dark bags under his eyes. He nodded in greeting to his manager, who shook her head "Taicho, did you stay up all night to finished recording again?"

"Shut up." She sighed, "You're going to kill yourself if you keep working this way. It's not healthy"

"Whatever." Toushiro Hitsugaya, in no way, shape, or form is a morning person.

He advanced briskly, stopping to sign in with Soi Fon.

Matsumoto was waiting for him to look around to see the new girl who was walking to the elevator. Of course, not being a morning person, he too tried to even see straight.

The girl disappeared as the doors to the elevator slid closed.

'Hmmm." The wheels in Rangiku Matsumoto's mind were turning.

--

-

-

The doors dinged at the arrival to the fifth floor, the doors open and Karin stepped off the elevator into the room.

It was a typical room.

Large with a lot of windows letting natural light of the still rising sun come in.

Rows of desks sat in every which direction were filled with people, each typing or writing a article, while others packed the bags and rushed out of the room on their next assignments. Over on the front of the room was a clear glass room with a large wooden desk inside, along with about a dozen filing cabinets.

The Editors room.

Karin moved through the room quickly, stopping outside the room. Knocking twice, she opened the door and was stunned to find no one there. 'Hn. Where is he?' She thought closing the door quickly. Turning around and walking back toward the elevator, Karin couldn't help feel the stares she was receiving from her new co-workings, she settled for staring at the floor to escape their questioning gaze's.

Of course, during her intense attention of the floor, she became the prime target for a very clumsy orange haired women who had been blinded by a tall box full of binders that she carried in her arms.

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**CRASH!**_

Next thing Karin knew, she was on her back staring at the ceiling as tiny stars danced around her head.

Ow.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry are you ok-- Kurosaki-san?" Cracking one eye open, Karin stared up into a familiar face, one that she couldn't quite place "Do... do I know you?"

The women laughed. She had long orange hair that could almost rival Karin's brother that was tied into a loose braid, light colored eyes hid behind thick black glasses and the women held out her hand to Karin, who took it gratefully as she was pulled to her feet. "You're Kurosaki-kun's sister right?"

"Yes, Karin. How did you know that?" The women laughed "You probably don't remember me. My name is Orihime. I used to go to school with your brother and I'd sometimes hang out at your house."

The name sounded familiar. A small light bulb went off in Karin's mind. "Aren't you the friend that studied abroad for photography?"

"So Kurosaki-kun does talk about me." Orihime giggled. "Yes. I'm surprised to see his sister. What are you doing here?"

"I work here as a journalist." Orihime's eyes widened and she clapped happily before grabbing Karin's hands in hers and hopping excitedly. "Oh this is great! I'm always glad to have a new co-worker and-wait, have you checked in with the editor?" Orihime stop bouncing to look at Karin.

Karin shook her head. "No. Who is the editor anyway?"

"Oh his name is--"

"Woman, where are those photos?!" A new voice interrupted Orihime.

Both women turned and Karin finally realized what Soi Fon meant by _'You can't possibly miss him.'_

-

-

-

A/N: MUHAHAHA I leave it here for now. *Grin* You can tell little to no effort was put into the last part Oh well.

And so Karin is introduced to her new work place, can anyone guess who the editor is?! It's not that difficult *sad face*

Poor Hitsugaya, always the subject of height jokes. and once again, no romance. No worries the fluffiness is coming :D

Until next time!

Next Chapter- The Editor

Read and Review.

PS. Thanks to my Dearest friend, Ami-chan, for helping me with the "Icy Field" song :D (Lol should we finish it?)


	5. The Authors Note

A/n- Dear my wonderful readers. Today at 10:03, my grandmother passed away at the age of 87, so I have to trek up to Georgia for the funeral. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating any time soon.

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.

Sincerely ,

Lost Lullabies


	6. The Editor

The Journalist-By LostLullabies

Chapter V- The Editor.

**A/N. In the beginning eh? It surely changes things up a bit :) Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for understanding my lack of updating, my grandmother had a beautiful service in her hometown and I'm sure she was glad to see my grandfather again. **

**Now, back to the story... meh. I had so many answers and it made me feel kinda sad cause maybe I didn't have the characters personality show correctly ^.^' Let's see.... I had many good guesses though and many... strange guesses like.**

**Kenpachi**

**Ichigo**

**Kisuke Urahara (Did you know the voice actor dubbed Aladdin? He can sing O.O)**

**Grimmjow **

**Renji**

**Anddddddd....**

**Ulquiorra.**

**sigh.**

**I'm sorry to all the Ichigo/Orihime fans out there (who shouldn't be reading this because its obviously a Rukia/Ichigo coupling) But for the sake of romance for our busty bad chef friend...**

**The editor is....**

_Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Gives you hell-American Rejects_

"Oh Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime dipped into a deep bow, instantly dropping to her knees to pick up the box of binders she was carrying. The man who stood before her pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation "Women. Pay more attention." He bent down and Karin couldn't help but stare.

The man was pale.

Like I-just-got-into-a-fight-with-a-chalk-bored-eraser pale. His black hair was slightly unkempt with dark bangs falling just below his eyes. As he helped Orihime gather together her items together, his ivory green eyes focused solely on the bumbling women. But what really caught Karin's attention was the two green tear-drop lines running down his cheeks.

The man wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and simple black pants. Such a normal outfit on such a strange looking man.

The man (Ulqio- Ulqu- Ullibaba- whatever the hell his name is) stood up, holding three of the fifty binders that had dropped to the floor. His green eyes slowly slid over to Karin, their gaze was enough to send shivers running up her spine. He pointed to her with his dead-pale-emo-black-nail-polished-hand and said "Woman, who is this?"

Orihime smile brightly "This is Karin Kurosaki-san. She works here now, Ulquiorra-sama." Ulquiorra stared at Karin for all of three second before saying "Professor Honer." Karin blinked then nodded slowly "My teacher."

"Read your piece on Pop culture."

Karin was taken aback by the sudden interest the editor gave, she scratched the back of her head awkwardly "That essay was a pain in the ass to do."

"Hn. Well. Find a desk and hurry up."

"Huh?"

The pale editor ignored her and his gaze flickered to Orihime, the harden stare soften ever so slightly before he turned "Your with her today." He waved nonchalantly over his shoulder and headed towards his office. Orihime watched him leave, dazed.

Karin's eyes switched between the two young adults and the realization hit her 'Ah.' she elbowed the women standing next to her "Orihime, your drooling." Orihime snapped out instantly, rubbing her mouth with an embarrassed blush. "Oh I'm such an idiot!"

"What does he mean by hurry up?"

Orihime just smiled and said

"Initiation"

_Lost between two worlds_

_nothing can save us_

_for we have gone too far_

_We've become to blind from our temptation._

_to see this coming._

_The chances for our Redemption_

_Are an absolute ZERO._

_And you look at me for the answer._

_But I have nothing to say, I swear._

_Then it hits..._

_Crash! The impact is mind-shattering!_

_Crack! Your clay mask falls away._

_Bang! You crimson eyes are dying._

_It's getting colder now  
There is nothing, but a silent sound  
I can feel it crawling under my skin  
Why didn't I see it . . . before?  
The frostbites now begin to show  
As the sky rains down snow  
Our temperatures drop to an absolute zero_

_And you look at me for the answer._

_But I have nothing to say, I swear._

_Then it hits..._

_Crash! The impact is mind-shattering!_

_Crack! Your clay mask falls away._

_Bang! You crimson eyes are dying_

_It's a forgotten dream_

_a numb feeling_

_I understand that the way you are_

_Can't be saved! _

_So bite through the tension _

_The winds are calling me.  
I'm sorry I cannot stay.  
If I come back I won't guarantee.  
For I will be too far away!  
Please do not wait for my hello.  
Because the chances of survival _

_are an absolute zero_

_And you look at me for the answer._

_But I have nothing to say, I swear._

_Then it hits..._

_Crash! The impact is mind-shattering!_

_Crack! Your clay mask falls away._

_Bang! You crimson eyes are dying_

_Never again can I be your hero._

_The chances of succession are an absolute zero._

_Absolute Zero! - Toushiro Hitsugaya_

"We got it." A voice broke through the sound proof room and Toushiro sighed, sliding black headphones back so that they rested around his neck. The red light clicked off and the door opened reveling Matsumoto, who handed him a water bottle "Good job Taicho."

Toushiro chugged down the water bottle before nodding.

"Well done Hitsugaya-kun, I'll burn the song and get the demo to the radio." A new voice added, Matsumoto and Toushiro turned to see the owner of the recording studio waving happily at them through the two way mirror.

Matsumoto smiled and waved back "Please do, Urahara-san."

"Oh and Shorty?

Toushiro growled underneath his breath, damn his height and the nickname that came with it "What!?

"Yoruichi wanted me to remind you, that you have a photo shoot with Inoue-san."

Toushiro gaped "Matsumoto! I thought I had the rest of the day off."

The strawberry-blond was busy checking her PDA on her calendar "Crap he's right, the photo shoot got moved up to today." Toushiro glared "Your fired." he muttered half heartily as he grabbed his guitar from the corner of the room and slung it around his back. "Let's go."

"Orihime."

click.

"Yes Kurosaki-chan?"

click.

"Karin. Explain to me."

click

"What?"

click.

"Explain to me why I'm here ."

Orihime glanced up from her camera and smiled slightly at Karin "Initiation. Every new employee has to be with a senior employee for the first month of work. " Orihime continued to take pictures of the model, Karin stood awkwardly by the water cooler, watching Orihime work.

"Why?"

Click.

"So we can, as Yoruichi-san says "Torture the hell out of you." Orihime shrugged.

Karin sighed "Just like high school."

"They say it never ends." Orihime commented.

"Yeah well _they_ suck." Karin deadpanned and Orihime giggled "Well Karin" Orihime grinned holding up her camera to Karin, "I assign your senior employee." Karin cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms "How?"

"You'll see." Turning back to the model "Ok send in Neliel-chan!" She yelled to the assistant. Karin's eyes widened slightly as a gorgeous busty green haired women entered the room, wearing a short black skirt and a simple white blouse, which she somehow made look just dead sexy. "No way."

Neliel saw Karin a smile broke out across her face "Karin!" Running up to her, the women squeezed the life out of Karin. "It's been a while! I remember when you were this tall and --"

"Nel, your choking me!"

The women gasped and loosened her grip on Karin. "Oh sorry! I forget how strong I am sometimes."

Karin rubbed her aching neck "Its s'ok."

"How's you brother?"

"Oh same as always. Lovesick idiot."

"Well, tell him I said hello."

"Will do."

"Neliel-chan, we're ready for you!" Orihime called . Neliel smiled and waved goodbye to Karin before walking to the set.

Orihime began directing her to pose and Karin stared blankly at the wall across from her, boredom filled her mind. She never liked watching people pose or walk the runway, she'd rather read or write. Which is why she never wanted to be a model. Karin yawned and leaned against the wall "Now what am I supposed to do?"

As if to answer her question, Orihime suddenly yelled "Hey Karin, can you go to my office on the third floor and get my bag. It has my wide angle lens in it."

Karin nodded a little to enthusiastically and ran out of the room to the elevator.

Toushiro slouched into the large room, the sounds of a camera clicking million dollar photos mixed in with the small chit-chat of the other models. "Oh Hitsugaya-san, welcome." Hitsugaya glanced over lazily to a familiar busty photographer "Inoue." He greeted.

"Go on and get ready. I'm need to wait for my wide angle lens before we can start." Orihime smiled sweetly at the already scowling model/musician. Toushiro headed to the back where about a dozen makeup tables where set up. Makeup artists were busy dabbing on a month's worth of makeup onto the models flawless faces.

One of the faces stood out the most, or at least his voice did "TOUSHIRO!"

The vein throbbed inside Toushiro's forehead as his eyes fell upon the owner of the voice "Abarai, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya?"

Renji Abarai grinned cockily "I'll stop when I don't have to look down to talk to you."

"Go to hell Abarai."

The confident redhead laughed loudly "Relax Taicho. I'm kidding. I'll never stop."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too." Toushiro shook his head and sat down at the makeup table, it was going to be a long day.

A/N And I leave off right here. Yes I'm mean that way :D I'm sorry it sucks, but hey the plot thickens .

The sound is kinda of an inside joke between my friend Ami-chan and I lol,

Please read and review.


	7. The Meeting

The Journalist- by Lost Lullabies

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

Lovedrunk-Boy likes girl

Chapter VI- The Meeting

**_- L.L_**

Karin exited the elevator and walked down the long hallway, nodding to the signs on the doors that stated whose office it belong too. She reached the end of the hallway before she saw the words "Inoue Orihime"

Reaching out and opening the door, slightly surprised that the orange-haired girl had left it unlock, Karin entered the room.

The office was...cute. In all senses of the word. With light pink walls and a white tiled floors. Orihime added a home-like touch to the room by posting her most famous work on the walls in large black frames. Most were photo shoots of airhead models that Karin had no idea what in God's name they were wearing. But others were simple landscapes photos, it seemed Orihime had a thing for really green forests.

Huh.

Interesting.

Anyway, focusing back on her task at hand, Karin slid the cap off her head and shoved the hat into her bag before her steel gray eyes circled the room once before they landed on a black camera case sitting on the edge of Orihime's seldom used chair. "Ah there you are." she walked around the desk and picked up the bag. Sliding the straps over one shoulder, Karin headed to the door.

Only to be stopped by familiar ice blue eyes.

"Whoa!" Falling back a few steps Karin's eyes stared straight ahead at a giant picture of none other than Toushiro Hitsugaya that hung on the back of the door. The photo was... to say the least... beautiful. The theme must have had been a murder mystery of some sort back in the 30's. Toushiro leaned with his back against a filing cabinet inside a old styled private eye detective office . His head was titled so that he looked straight into the camera. His hair peaked out from under a black Trilby hat, the brim of said hat shadowed his ice cold eyes which bore straight into you with that stare that could freeze fire. He wore a white button down collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tail of the shirt was tucked into his suspender pants, and a tie was loosened from its hangman noose-like knot, completing the dangerous, mysterious feel.

The whole picture was shaded black and white, save for his blue eyes.

Karin just stared... why was this guy everywhere she went!

The sound of her phone ringing broke her from burning a hole through the picture, fumbling through her pocket, Karin tugged out her phone and held it her ear "Ello?"

"Um, Karin-chan, where are you? You've been gone twenty minutes." Orihime's quiet voice spoke no louder than a whisper. Karin mentally slapped herself "Oh shi-- sorry Orihime, I got lost in--" beautiful, beautiful eyes "--thought. I'll be right there!" Hanging up the phone she shoved it in her pocket and threw the door open, not wanting to be captured in the model's gaze any longer...

* * *

**_L.L_**

"Oh Toshi-kun! You look so good!"

"Agreed, absolutely adorable! "

"Incredibly sexy!"

The veins throbbed in Toushiro's forehead 'Endure. Endure. Endure.'

"So hot!" Toushiro grimaced inwardly as more makeup was applied to his face. The actually thought of makeup being used on a guy was repulsive, but to have it done to him?

Enough to make him sick.

The other models glared over at Toushiro, envious that the young prodigy always captured the attention of the pretty make-up artists. Who now fawned over him with little hearts in their eyes. Toushiro hated being a model, he hated posing for the camera and having pounds of makeup sprayed onto his skin. He hated having to always look presentable.

He hated this job.

The makeup-artist added one last pat to his cheek before stepping back to admire her work "Gorgeous...wait I need to add- -"

Toushiro was already out of his chair and tearing of the cape that prevented anything getting on his clothes. "Wait! Toushi-kun!" The women called after him, waving her brushes in the air.

Toushiro ignored the troublesome girl and walked towards the clothing rack. Leafing through the rack, he quickly spotted his outfit which had been labeled "Ten" pulling it free from the other outfits, he studied it with disdain.

He really just wanted to go home.

He sighed and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Earning him a soft sigh from any female that watched him from the corner of their hungry eyes, Hitsugaya sighed softly, his blue eyes doing a big roll before he slipped into the pre-chosen clothing.

The sound of Renji's booming voice broke through the large room, making the white haired prodigy jolt slightly "WHOA KARIN! IS THAT YOU?"

Karin?

* * *

-- - - - L.L

Karin walked into the big room once again, this time carrying the black camera case on her back. "Orihime, I got your bag." The photographer twirled around from the person she had been snapping pictures of before, her eyes lightening noticeably "Thank you! This is perfect for the guys theme!"

"Theme?"

Orihime laughed at the confused look that took Karin's face "If you haven't realized it, this magazine runs on a special theme each photo shoot. A month ago we did punk rock, and a long time ago we did a 30's detective feel. I actually took one of my most favorite pieces."

Beautiful blue eyes popped into Karin's mind and she quickly slaughtered the blush they caused before it hit her cheeks, she calmly replied with a "Oh really?"

Orihime nodded enthusiastically, before hooking her thumb over her shoulder and saying "See today's theme?" Karin's eyes followed over to the photo shoot set, which had transformed from a plain white wall to a rough green terrain, like a forest or jungle, off in the distance she could see a barbed wire fence and search lights. It looked so real that Karin thought she could touch the ivory vines that crept up the tree trunks. Fake rocks, dirt, and other things you may find on the forest floor were applied to the ground. "The army?" Karin guessed as she noticed a red-haired man sitting on one of the rocks in army camouflage. Dog tags dangled from his neck and tattoo's circled 90% of his body. Strange for a model. The redhead looked up when he realized the photographer had stopped taking pictures and his eyes landed on Karin. A flash of recognition and a big grin popped onto his face. "WHOA KARIN! IS THAT YOU?"

Karin jumped at his booming voice and then recognizing the voice, she smacked her forehead,  
"Does everyone of Ichi-nii's friends work in the same god damn place!" The redhead jumped off the rock he sat on and jogged over to Karin, picking her up and spinning her around " Damn you got big. How's that idiot brother of yours? And Rukia? He better be treating her right, 'cause if he ain't, I'm gonna cut off his--"

"Renji!" Karin shouted over the redheads increasing questions, she pointed to the floor as she was held a few inches above the ground "Put me down." Renji grinned before setting the raven haired girl down. When Karin's feet were safely planted where they belong, she answered "Yes I got big, that's what happens when you don't see someone for ten years, Ichi-nii's fine, and he treats Rukia like a queen, so you don't need to cut off anything, though I doubt there is anything to cut off" Karin breathed "And yes it is me."

Renji grinned again, ruffling the twenty-two year old's hair until it was perfectly messy "Why are you here?"

"I work here." Karin replied brushing her hair back. The redhead laughed "This is going to be interesting, we haven't had someone with Ichigo's temper since...well since he worked here."

"Ichigo worked here?"

"Yep worked with Urahara in the studio before he graduated. You didn't know that?"

Karin shook her head "Ichigo never talked about work. I wasn't even sure he had a job." Karin paused "How many friends does Ichigo have here?"

Renji raise his eyebrows in thought "Lemme see...Urahara, Yoruichi, Neliel, Orihime there, Kenpachi, Hanatarou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ishida..." He trailed off, before nodding his head "Yep I think that's everybody."

Karin sighed "Fabulous."

Orihime took the moment to interject "Don't forget Jaggerjack-san and Ulquiorra-san." Karin hung her head "More?"

Renji's phone ringing stopped him from answering, he reached in and pulled it out to read the new text message "Shoot, gotta go, that's my manager. Tell your brother that I--"

"Will kick his ass later, yeah yeah the usual." Karin finished, Renji ruffled her hair again before going into the back room to change. Karin walked to Orihime, brushing her hair again with her fingers "Looks like you have half the company to choose my senior employee from" She commented dryly, picking up a water bottle from the table nearby and taking a swig.

Orihime's eyes laughed and she replied "We'll see." the busty girl turned to the set again and yelled "Hitsugaya-san, I'm ready for you!"

Karin froze in mid brush."Did she just say--"

The sound of girls screaming filled the room, Karin's eyes darted to the direction that Renji just disappeared to and her eyes widened greatly.

Toushiro Hitsugaya walked in, his eyes glaring straight ahead and his jaw clenched, he wore a gray skin tight t-shirt that tucked into green camouflage cargo pants, he wore black boots and Karin could see the silver of his own dog tags hidden under his shirt. His hair was the same bright white and had virtually nothing done to it. Toushiro's gaze shifted over from its previous target to Karin and she instantly stop breathing.

He looked her up and down, his face showing no emotion whatsoever, which slightly angered Karin for some odd reason. His eyes stopped at hers . They stared at each other for a few odd moments before Orihime interrupted their staring contest "Uh Karin-chan? Are you ok?"

Karin snapped from the trance he had casted and mentally slapped herself _"Jeez, get a grip on yourself Karin, you're not one of those lovesick girls from high school. Have a little dignity why don't cha?"_

Toushiro moved swiftly over to the set, his body language stiff, sending a I-really-don't-want-to-be-here vibe. Orihime sighed as she fitted the lenses onto her camera "Great, it looks like he's in one of those moods."

"Moods?"

"He stayed up late again." Orihime raised her camera to eyelevel and Karin's eyes drifted over to the set, surprised at the sight she saw. The young prodigy had gotten rid of that vibe he had just possessed and now was looking straight into the camera. He knelt to the ground, under the fake canopy that the set makers had cleverly added. With one knee digging in to the ground and a hand touching the dirt as if he was looking for something, in his other hand, a Swiss army knife was drawn. The blade glinting dangerously from the florescent lights. Toushiro glared into the camera with a fierceness that Karin felt herself shiver.

But...

Somehow it lacked.... feeling.

Orihime clicked the camera a total of six times, each time from different angles. Before she stood up, sighing "You have that look again." She told him.

He stared at her with blank eyes.

"He really doesn't want to be here."

"Come on Hitsugaya-kun, I know you can do better than this." Karin blinked at the way this conversation was going, she didn't understand what Orihime was talking about, he was doing great in her opinion.

Toushiro's response was "..."

Orihime shook her head "Fine, if you can't --"

"Whatever." Toushiro shrugged and stood up, jamming his hands into his pockets he started back towards the dressing room. Orihime sighed heavily and look down at her LCD camera screen.

Karin on the other hand wasn't about to let him walk away.

BANG.

That would be the sound a water bottle coming in contact with the back of Toushiro's head.

"YO PRETTY BOY! WAKE UP."

Toushiro spun around, eyes flashing. His glare landed on the raven haired girl who was posed in mid kick... _"Did she just kick a water bottle at me?"_

Orihime was clutching her mouth, her face twisted into a mixture of worry and amusement. Karin smirked cockily as she straightened her body, setting her hands on her thin hips. Toushiro's head throbbed slightly from where the water bottle had hit him, he picked the bottle up from the ground and stomped over to the smirking girl.

"I believe this is yours." he hissed, resisting the ever tempting urge to rubbed the spot where the water bottle hit.

"Oh good boy! You can play fetch too?" Karin clapped sarcastically, earning another dirty look from the young model.

"Why you--"

"But that's probably all you really can do. I mean, here I thought you were this confident model that made girls go weak in their knees and swoon at the very sight of you. Gag. But in reality your just a guy playing dress up." Karin smiled sweetly.

Toushiro went red with anger. This girl that he doesn't even know was insulting him!

That has never happened to him.

Toushiro opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of 98% of the female population in the room "You bitch!"

"How dare you say that about Toushi-kun?"

"He's a great model!"

"Cute!"

The voices merged together until they were just another painful throb in Toushiro's head. Karin shot a look towards the sidelines where the girls had just begun to line up. She shook her head, laughing to herself. "If that's true, then prove it." She raised her hand and pointed "Make me blush with a picture. If you can do that then maybe-just maybe- I'll accept that you can do something."

She held her hand in the air. Toushiro stared at it for a second, the events of what could happen if he made this deal played out in his head. He looked into her eyes and saw the smirk on her lips.

Oh what the hell. It could be interesting.

"Fine."

He shook it and she grinned "Well Mister Toushiro Hitsugaya, looks like we have a deal." she dropped her hand "I'm Karin Kurosaki."

* * *

**_L.L_**

**A/N. OMG BET! MUAHAHAHA... sorry tired. So, I was planning on waiting till the summer to catch up on all my anime (Bleach, Naruto, One piece, Durarara ect. ect. blah blah blah cookies) cuz being in school I have lost time for my anime but I'm weak so I just started to watch one piece today. :D I finished Kuroshitsuji last weekend....omg... epic show, if you haven't seen it... WATCH IT NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND SWEET!**

**Ok I'm done**

**Please read and review.**

**Now back to NCIS :3**

**Next chapter- The Senior Employee.**


	8. The Senior Employee

_The Journalist- Lost Lullabies_

_Chapter VII-The Senior Employee. _

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last_

Skillet- Awake and Alive

* * *

"Karin... Kurosaki?" Toushiro murmured under his breath has he sat in the dressing room. The other models had already changed and left for their next job. The makeup artists had hung around a while longer to watch Toushiro before they too left for home.

This leaving the white haired boy to himself in the sweet silence of the dressing room.

Toushiro stared at his reflection in the mirror, his thoughts drifting to what just happened.

* * *

FLASHBACK (Cause we love them)

_"Karin Kurosaki" The raven haired girl grinned and Toushiro simply stared. Orihime glanced between the two before letting out a small chuckle "Well this bet is going to have to carry on later, because your time is up for now Hitsugaya-kun, these photo's will work for now." Orihime explained, shaking her camera in the air for reference._

_"Awww Orihime, I was having fun." Karin crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back a bit on the balls of her feet, she glanced over to Toushiro and sighed "Alright pretty boy, the bet's going to have to wait." _

_"What are the rules of this bet anyway?" Orihime asked._

_"Hmm well... How about this, Loser has to give the winner whatever she- or he- wants." She shifted her gaze over to the white haired model "That fine with you Shorty?"_

_"Perfect." He growled._

_"Alrighty then, the rules are simple, you have to make me blush with just a photo. No dirty tricks or anything. If you succeed, I'll give you whatever you want on a reasonable basis, and admit you can actually do something at your height." _

_"You do realize I'm taller then you, right?" He muttered angrily, staring down at the raven hair girl. She looked up and shrugged again "So, it's only by an inch, besides I'm a girl."With that she picked up her messenger bag, which had been set in the corner during this conversation and slung it over her shoulder "So it's a deal."_

_Toushiro thought about it for a second. He had already agreed to the bet, but for some reason he felt like something bad was going to happen. _

_Again, what the hell?_

_"Yeah it's a deal." The two exchanged looks, and Karin smirked. "Well this will certainly make the job more tolerable." Toushiro shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to say. Luckily for him, Soi-fon's voice interrupted over the intercom system."Will Karin Kurosaki report to Yoruichi-sama. I repeat, will... oh what the heck, Kid, Boss says too get your ass up to her office pronto." _

_The young girl waved her fist at the speaker and sighed "Well that's my cue to exit." _

_"Hn." Was Toushiro's response as he pulled out his phone and began texting randomly . Karin's eyes twitched dangerously. Toushiro who was busily texting did not see Karin's hand whipped out. A sudden burst of pain resounded from the center of his forehead as her fingers thumped the skin above his brow. _

_"Ow! What the hell?" Toushiro flinched back and rubbed the reddening spot. Orihime look warily at Karin who was smiling sickly. "Whaddya know, the ice king has feelings. I'm amazed, really I am." She smacked her hand against her heart._

_Toushiro glare narrowed icily and Karin laughed "Lighten up Shorty, and it's not "Hn." it's goodbye. Got it?" She leaned in, clearly invading Toushiro's personal bubble. He stepped back and turned away, muttering "Bye."_

_"What was that?" Karin cupped her hands over her ear and closed her eyes. Toushiro sent the dirtiest of looks over his shoulder "Bye!" _

_"That's better." Karin straightened out and started for the door "See you later Toushiro." with a wave she disappeared behind metal doors.

* * *

_

"What's with her?" Toushiro mumbled under his breath. That girl, Kurosaki, was so cocky. It pissed him off to no ends. He buried his head into his hands and sighed, it was a long day...

A loud sudden sound split through the room, causing the white haired musician to jump. Taking a second to register where and what the sound was, Toushiro' blue eyes landed on the table in front of him where his phone was vibrating on top of the table. He laid his head down on the table as he picked up the phone and stared upwards at the caller ID.

_Unavailable. _

Silence filled the air around him as he answered the phone and brought it to his ear, listening to the other side for a few seconds, Toushiro's eyes closed solemnly "Yes. I understand. I'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. A light danced off his dog tags and he reached up and let his fingers coil around the cool metal. A beat of silence later, Toushiro grabbed his belongings and headed to the exit, just as Karin had done before.

* * *

Karin leaned against the cool metal wall of the elevator, her eyes closed as she listened to the cheesy jazz music as it crackled through old speakers. She sighed with a slow breath full of exhaustion. After she had left Hitsugaya gaping at her in the photo shoot room (she had no idea what the room was so photo shoot room it shall be called) She had run into a few million other people that her brother knew and had spent fifteen minutes answering questions such as "Oh your Kurosaki-san's sister? How is he? And his girlfriend? When's the wedding?" In which she'd answer as politely as she possibly could. Finally she had made it to the empty elevator. Sliding her card through the strange spy panel. Karin had collapsed against the side of the elevator with a heavy sigh.

Her thoughts now circled around the white haired model "Why did I do that? I haven't made a bet with anyone since freshman year." Karin thought as she played with the long black strands of her hair. It was about time to cut it since it was just past her shoulders. Karin hated long hair, a pain to brush. Lower the maintenance the better.

She shook her head, damn her scattered brain. Letting her head fall back against the metal wall she stared up at the dial as it pointed to each new floor. Her thoughts drifted like wood in the ocean, but for some reason her thoughts ended at a pair of ice blue eyes "His hand was so cold...I wonder if he's ok."

...

Why the hell was she even thinking about him?

The elevator dinging dragged her from the question and she shook her head again, dejecting any unwelcome thoughts. Karin fiddled with her bag strap one last time before stepping into the penthouse/office.

"Yoruichi?"

"Ah Karin! Welcome." Karin's bosses voice responded.

The only problem is Karin couldn't find her boss.

The room was totally empty.

"Up here." Karin froze in mid-step, and her steal gray eyes rose slowly to the ceiling above...

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. "GYYAAHHH!" Karin fell to the floor in sudden shock "Yoruichi! What the hell!"

Yoruichi grinned in a catlike manner as she swung to an fro from a suspend bar just above where Karin had just stood. She waved at Karin.

Karin's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Yoruichi. Explain to me why your hanging upside-down like a freaking gymnast?"

"Ah my back was killing me so I decided to stretch it out." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Karin rubbed her temples "Well if your done scaring me to an early grave, could you please come down here and tell me why I was called?"

Yoruichi sighed and grasped the bar that was under her knees, she flipped backwards until she was just handing in the air by one hand. Then, with grace parallel to a cat, she landed on the ground in a crouched stance. She stood up and Karin did the same "Jeez, why do you have a acrobat bar in your office?"

" Cause it's fun."She answered simply.

"...Do I really work for you?"

"You know, your brother said the exact same thing to me when he started to work here." Yoruichi smiled at some secret memory, and Karin groaned "Not again with Ichi-nii. Can't I work in peace without having him mentioned? Jeez it like I'm working in his sha-"

"Wow you sound just like him." Karin stopped in the center of her rant and gave a look at Yoruichi "Who?"

"I don't know." The tanned women stretched her arms over her head and let out a low purring sound "Alright, let's get you what your here to get." She slinked over to her desk and opened one of the many drawers. Reaching in, she dug around for a few seconds before her hand retrieved something. Closing the drawer, she tossed the item to Karin, who caught it effortlessly.

"A envelope?" She questioned, turning the white rectangle around in her hands. "Open it." Yoruichi ordered.

Karin raised a questioning eyebrow before sliding the top of the envelope open and peeking in side at the contents. "A...key?" Sure enough, hiding in the corner of the envelope was a small brass key, behind it was a note folded into fourths.

"Yes, I want you to follow the directions on the note and used that key."

"What's it for?"

"You'll find out eventually."

* * *

"Impel...Impel...Impel..." Karin leaned forward, her chest pressing against the steering wheel of her sisters SUV, her eyes squinted into thin lines, trying to get a better look at the street signs on the side of the road.

"Ah there we are." Karin grinned as she turned onto the street. She followed the note written in clean scwaral. "Lets see... turn onto the last house on the left..." Raising her head from the note, Karin's eyes settled on the house she was told to go to.

Damn.

Karin let out a low whistle as she turned into the driveway of a giant (really nice looking) two story condo. Painted a pale white color, a small red brick walkway lead to the doorstep of a stain glass door. The front yard was dotted with a few trees and flower bushes and other miscellaneous things. Opening her car door and stepping out, Karin was overwhelmed by the sweet salty smell of sea mist. Since the beach was only a hop, step and jump from where she stood, Karin welcomed the scent with open arms.

Grabbing her bag, Karin slid it onto her shoulder and slammed the door closed. Walking up the pathway, slowing enough to admire the beautiful mockingbird taking a shower in the bird bath right outside the door. Karin stood in front of said door with the brass key clutched in her hand.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself to what was coming, Karin entered the key into the door and flicked her wrist. A satisfying sound of clogs and dials clicking together opened the door and Karin slid into the house.

"Sorry to intrude!" Karin exclaimed as she closed the door behind her, the dark entry way greeted her, Karin hesitated slightly but continued to enter the home. To whose home it was she was unsure, but she was going to find out.

"Hello! Anyone here." Walking down a dark narrow hallway , Karin had to feel along the wall for a source of light. Her fingers grasped a trigger and she flipped the switch. Bright light flashed into the room causing Karin to blink rapidly.

Once she had gotten her eyesight back.

She was instantly blinded by something-or rather someone- bringing her into a massive hug "AWWWW SHE'S SO CUTE!" Karin was coughed from the sudden cut off of air. She was being suffocated.

By a massive pair of boobs.

"Matsumoto-san, your killing her." A familiar voice commented shyly. And Karin was released, stumbling back as her brain received precious oxygen. Karin eyes focused in on the cause of her sudden light headedness.

A beautiful strawberry blond women stood in front of her, her hour glass physique posed in a excited stance while her long hair was spun up on top of her head in a messy bun. A dark beauty mark sat upon clear skin just below her eye.

The women held on to Karin's shoulders, her silver eyes rolling up and down Karin's body, a clear smile on her face. "Orihime, she's so cute. Who is she?"

Karin's eyes fled to the doorway where the bubblely photographer stood. "Orihime? What's going on?" She question, slowly backing away from the strange women who'd begun playing with her hair.

"Karin-chan, this is Rangiku Matsumoto, your senior employee."

* * *

A/N chhhhhaaappppttteeerrrr. but in order for exciting things ahead it has to be done. Meh.

Anyway

Read and review

Next chapter- The Manager.

PS. Response to meggie-moo s: My favorite character from NCIS is defiantly Gibbs with Abby pulling right up to second place :D


	9. The Manager

The Journalist- lostlullabies

Chapter IX- The Manager

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared- Nickelback.

* * *

"She's my senior employee?" Karin muttered as she was literally being molested by the busty women to her right. Rangiku smiled sweetly as she looked Karin from every angle possible before her smile grew into a full size grin "I see why Taicho likes you, your cute."

"EH!" Karin practically screamed, her arms forming in to a X across her chest "W-W-What!" Matsumoto clapped happily "Cute~"

Orihime laughed slightly, her thin eyebrows lowering "Eh, Karin-chan. You don't know? Matsumoto is To-" The busty women was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone, which cause all three women to jolt slightly. Orihime back stepped into the doorway, her arm reaching around the wall to pull the phone off the hook and bring it to her ear "Hello? Ahh, yes, she made it. You want me to tell her? Alright. See you at the directors meeting." Orihime landed the phone back onto the hook and looked over at Karin "That was Yoruichi-san, she wanted me to tell you Karin that this will be you new home."

"Eh? Here? I couldn't afford to live here even on my salary!" Karin glanced around hesitantly, the room they stood in was a small foyer with a high ceiling, a crystal chandelier that hung low by a black chain, the clear rocks clinking from an invisible wind, a stair case in the far corner spiraled up to the second floor and under it was a series of doors leading off to different area's in the house. Defiantly a high class place.

Both women exchanged looks before they both broke out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Karin exclaimed, the heat rising to her face as her tempered flare, you can laugh with Karin but never at her.

"Ah, Karin-chan, its free."

"Eh."

"This house. Its mine." Orihime smiled, gesturing around.

"Eh?" Karin gaped, Orihime owned such a nice house? Matsumoto chuckled and patted Karin on the back "She's an award winning photographer , where do you think most of that money goes?"

"Taxes." Karin answered without hesitation.

They looked at each other and started laughing all over again. Karin then asked "Whose 'Taicho' anyway?"

"He's my client, I think you know him, To-"

Brrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg (**A/n. Thumbs up for the creative onomatopoeia** ) Matsumoto held up one finger to signal that she was dropping out of the conversation as she pulled a cell phone from out of nowhere and began to talk on it. "Taicho? How funny I was just talking about you. " voice lowered significantly as she left the foyer.

IGNORE ME I'M A LINE DO TO LAZINESS-

"So Karin-chan you can go pick up your things, but let me show you where you'll be staying." Orihime said as she led Karin down the hall of her home. Karin took in all the eloquent furniture and paintings. She never realized how talented Orihime was until she saw the fruits of her labor.

"Here we are." Orihime stopped outside a wooden door and folded her hands together, letting Karin open the door herself. The raven haired girl gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it and opened the door.

"Oh...damn." Was all Karin could say. The room was bigger than the one her and Yuzu shared with light blue walls and a clean wood lined floor, and was already furnished with the basics. A queen sized bed in the far corner, a desk adjacent to it, a large dresser on the opposite end of the bed. But what really caught Karin's eye was the window.

Complete with a window seat, Karin could see the white tipped blue of the ocean just a few miles from where she stood, Orihime's house sat near the cliffs edge and was a few feet over sea level, so Karin could see the lush green terrain leading to the beach.

Tearing her eyes away from the window, Karin felt like she was going to enjoy her new room...

A lot.

"Wow Orihime, I don't know what to say."

"This room was originally the master bedroom back in the early 1900's, but do to a hurricane, it had to be remodeled, otherwise the room still holds to a very strange feel. Almost timeless. I thought it'd match your personality best." Karin was so wrapped up in what Orihime said, that she didn't hear her phone start ringing at first.

Pulling it from her bag, she answered it with a "Hello Yuzu."

"Ah, Karin, there are some really strange people in the house."

"What?" Karin stiffened, causing the carrot top photographer to give a worried expression.

"They're taking all of your stuff. Should I be worried?"

Karin blinked "WHAT!"

"Wait, one of them is asking me to sign something..." There was a quick sound of pen against paper before Yuzu spoke again "They say they're from Hollow Rooms."

The name registered in Karin's mind and she sighed in relief, movers. "Ah, thank god, it's alright Yuzu, their just movers, we used the same company when Ichi-nii moved out, remember?"

"Oh you're right. Wait...why are they moving your stuff? Did you already find a place?"

Karin glanced around the room, biting her lower lip slightly "Yeah, something like that, look, I'll be over there soon Yuzu, I'll explain everything when I get there."

"Alrighty."

"Oh and if any of those movers try anything funny. I want you to kick 'em where it hurts."

"Goodbye Karin."

"Bye Yuzu." Karin smiled as she hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. Seeing Orihime's face she said "It was my sister, she was scared by the movers, that someone" Karin glared in the direction of the Gotei 13 building "forgot to mention to me that they were moving my stuff today."

Orihime exhaled before giggling lightly "Yoruichi is one for the dramatics."

"Well her dramas are putting me in a bad mood. " Karin muttered, adjusting her bag "Look, I have to go make sure my sister doesn't start making cookies and lemonade for a bunch of sweaty, lust filled men. I'll talk with you later."

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner then."

"I'll be there." Karin waved goodbye and rushed out the room and down the staircase "I'm leaving!" She yelled before slamming the door closed behind her.

Meanwhile Matsumoto appeared from behind a door, her phone still pressed to her ear as she greets Orihime. "Yeah, ok. Bye bye Taicho." Rangiku sighed as her hand dropped to her side, Orihime laughed "What did Hitsugaya-kun want?"

"He was wondering if he had any where to be tonight, and when I told him that his slate was clear for the evening, he said he was going to go get dinner."

"Eating out again?"

"I swear, he's lazier than he looks." She sighed again, her hands spinning her long hair into a messy bun before letting it fall back down her back. "Speaking of dinner. What are we having?"

"I made some pasta with mayonnaise and wasabi. "

"Yum!"

* * *

"Yuzu! I'm back !" Karin ran into the twins apartment on the second floor, side stepping a man who was moving her computer desk.

"Ah Karin! Welcome Ho- well I wouldn't call it your home now." Yuzu stepped out from the kitchen and smiled.

Karin smile faltered as the words sunk in, that was true. She looked around the small one bedroom apartment that she and Yuzu had occupied for the last four years, a little sadness in her eyes, but the feeling passed when Yuzu spoke "So where are you staying?"

"Oh, do you remember Orihime?"

Yuzu's eyes widened slightly in remembrance. "Orihime? Ichigo's old girlfriend?"

"Yeah Ichigo's old girl- wait what!"

The light haired twin giggled at her sister "You didn't know? They dated throughout high school, but had a falling out when she went to study abroad in college."

Karin gaped, her face resembling a fish "I seriously didn't know that."

"Well, if I recall you focused on three things at the time," Yuzu extended her forefinger "Soccer" middle finger up "School" ring finger "Soccer."

"You said soccer twice."

"So?" Karin sighed "Still, they dated?"

"Yep. I mean I was betting on them getting back together when she came back, but Ichi-nii met Rukia and well" She shrugged.

"Now they're getting hitched." Karin finished, Yuzu nodded before smiling "Anyway, they got most of your things into the van."

The dark haired girls body went rigid at those words "Everything?" Before Yuzu could speak another word, Karin raced to the bedroom she had occupied, her breath caught in her chest as she slammed the door open, nearly smacking a movers face in. Her steel eyes darted through the now empty room, before they landed on the object of their desire, only when they did, did Karin allow that capture breath out.

"Miss?" Karin spun around to meet a pair of caramel colored eyes, it was the mover that she had almost gave a concussion too. He smiled at her awkwardly "We didn't touch it, your sister was very clear about the...misfortunes that would be brought down on us if we did."

Karin blinked. A snort weaseled its way out of her mouth and before she could stop it she was laughing "Did she now?"

The mover gulped slightly "Yes " Karin grinned before stepping forward into the empty room to the desk where the object lay.

A antique royal 5 typewriter sat smack middle of her old desk, the metal rusted and withered with years of care and boot polish. The letters on the buttons had faded and even some had completely disappeared and had a carriage lever stuck ever few lines.

The ancient machine looked like a hunk of junk to every passing eye, but to Karin's it was her treasure.

"Well thank you for not touching it, I can get the rest, thank you." The mover gave another nod before heading out the door, grabbing a cardboard box before he left. As his shadow disappeared from sight, Yuzu's form appeared at the doorway "You should know me well enough Karin to know that I would never let anyone near that."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"She would be proud you know, you're doing really well for yourself."Yuzu murmured as she stepped into the room, her fingers circling around a gold chain that always could be found attached to her neck.

Karin felt the familiar sting in her heart as she stroked the typewriter, her fingertips absorbing the feel of the smooth metal "Yeah, I wish she could see me now."

"I'm sure she can..." Yuzu yawned suddenly, breaking the tense atmosphere "Anyway, they're taking your stuff to your new house, how they know where that is, I don't know."

Karin chuckled lightly and nodded "Ok, I'll just pack up the last of this and be on my way."

"Alrighty then..." Yuzu turned around and pranced to the door in her usual happy step before stopping right in front of the entrance "Oh by the way, Chad called, your baby's fixed."

Karin's eyes doubled in sized before she pumped her fist in the air "Alright! When can I get it?"

"Right now, he brought it over this morning right after you left."

"Awesome! I can't believe he actually fixed it, every person I went to said she was beyond repair."

"Well this is Chad we're talking 'bout"

"That's true." Karin laughed as she set the typewriter into a box along with her remaining possessions, a soccer ball, trophies, pictures, and other such personal items. Picking up the box, she headed to the door, glancing over her shoulder briefly to say goodbye to the room that she had lived in for her college years.

* * *

"OH GOD I MISSED YOU." Karin shouted and Yuzu shook her head as her sister ran forward to hug the hood of a blue pickup truck. Karin rubbed the hood adoringly before rushing over to the driver's seat door, she grabbed the handle and wiggled it a few times before tugging the old car door open and sliding in. She rested in the leather seat for a few seconds, getting a feel for the old car again.

Yuzu leaned onto the passenger seats door, her head peaking in through the open window "Why don't you get a new car? This old thing's a death trap"

Karin gasped and clutched the vehicle's steering wheel "Never! "

Yuzu sighed "Oh well, at least take this." She moved held out something to Karin and the dark haired girl took it "This is..." She opened the item and saw that it was a CD.

"Since you liked his CD so much I thought I should make you a copy for your car."

"How did you-"

"Were twins, Karin. I know when you like something." Yuzu shook her head before pulling out of the window and moving in front of the car "See you later Karin."

Karin waved goodbye as she turned on the ignition and pulled out of the apartment's parking lot.

* * *

"Orihime! Matsumoto! I'm back!" Karin yelled into her new house as she kicked the door open and then kicked it closed, the typewriter bounced in the box as she moved through the house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Orihime responded and Karin set her box on the table in the foyer before moving to the kitchen that was right beside the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she was suddenly hit with the strangest smell in the world "Ugg, Orihime, what's that smell?" her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Wasabi pasta with mayonnaise and chocolate, you want some?" The busty photographer turned in her apron and smiled, Matsumoto nodded in approval as she took a huge bite "Wis eally gwooft! (It's really good)" she praised and Karin did her best not to grimace.

"Uh, I was actually planning on eating out today!Heh heh..heeeh"

"Oh really? That's a shame. But I guess it'd be a good chance to check out the neighborhood." Orihime rubbed her chin in thought, successfully smearing some chocolate on her face.

"Gwo yoo wa bwoardwalt" Karin looked at Matsumoto confuse, and Rangiku swallowed before speaking again "Go to the boardwalk, there are some good places to eat." She suggested and Karin nodded, "Alright then, I'll see you guys later." Karin exited the kitchen and then took a large breath of air. 'I have a feeling that eating out is going to be a frequent thing for me'

* * *

The boardwalk was a fairly closed distance from the house and Karin made it there in five minutes by driving. Parking in the sand filled lot, she stepped onto the dock, her eyes taking in the surroundings. On the left was the ocean, dark from an oncoming storm, while on the right was a long line of shops and restaurants.

The smell of fried food made Karin's mouth water, she hadn't eaten since breakfast, skipping lunch to go speak with Yoruichi. Picking the closest restaurant, she walked into a small family owned establishment.

Getting in line, she almost drooled at the smell of food 'What should I get... hamburger? Pizza? Hot dog' Her stomach growled angrily at the menu. Chanting with painful throbs "Hungry Hungry Huuuuuunnngrrryyy"

"Can I help you miss?" She looked down from the menu to see a tall dark skinned man "Oh yes, can I get..."

"Russian sushi is good! Try the sushi!" Karin blinked at the accent and at the contradicting terms. Russian Sushi.

"Uh no thanks, I think I'd like a cheeseburger with everything on it."

The man nodded his head before yelling out something in Russian to the cook in the back before turning back to Karin "You new? Never seen you before"

"Yeah, I just moved in. The names Karin."

"I am called Semyon Brezhnev, but you can call me Simon." **(DURARARA ftw)**

"Nice to meet you." Karin smiled, already liking the strange black Russian man. Simon began to chat with her, since the restaurant was only just beginning to get customers and she was the only person in line. Karin stood waiting, her stomach grumbling.

* * *

Toushiro glared up at the darkening sky with a mix of caution and disdain as a rain drop hit his cheek then slid down to his chin. The storm clouds were gathering overhead and the sun was lowering in the horizon. A weird mixture of sunshine and storms. He pulled his hood up on his head to cover his hair from oncoming rain has he continued down the boardwalk, the salty air was combined with the smell of sea food has his ice blue eyes trailed over to the ocean, whose waves crashed into the wooden posts of the dock.

He walked through a crowd of people in a daze as he stared upward, which if you think about it wasn't that smart because he didn't see the girl he was about to crash int-

BAM.

Oh well.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir!" Toushiro winced a bit as he stepped backwards, the girl bowed deeply apologizing again and again. She was small, petite with long blond hair and clear blue eyes, extremely cute.

He didn't notice.

"It's alright" He muttered, straightening out before continuing forward, the girl suddenly reached out and caught his arm "Excuse me for being rude, but...you look really familiar."

His eyes widened slightly and he pulled his arm away "I don't think so." He commented quickly before rushing away, leaving the girl still staring at him, with her head cocked to the side in thought.

'I better pay attention, I really don't want to be chased after fans tonight.' Toushiro thought as he pulled the hood tighter over his hair. The one thing bad about being a popular model, no more peaceful walks.

Reaching the end of the boardwalk, Hitsugaya reached his designation, a small hole in the wall shop that smelt heavy of fried food and sea salt. He entered just has it began to pour outside and he sighed, maybe his should of driven instead of walked, it was going to be a pain in the ass to get home.

Looking around the room, Toushiro felt the sudden homely effect that the place carried, not popular among tourists but a must go place for the locals. He could tell that the place got a good amount of business even with its common feel, with booths lining the walls, black and white checkerboard tiled floor, and pealing wallpaper. Photo's lined the walls and one or two flickering fluorescent lights hung above. A dive.

Toushiro walked over to the counter and stood behind a dark haired girl in line before glancing up from under his hood, scanning the menu slowly.

As he looked, he suddenly felt a presence behind him, giving a sideways look he recognized the girl from earlier, only she had friends this time. Five other girls stood beside her, each looking at him through hush whispers.

Shit.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Your right, he does look familiar..."

"You think it could be him?"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya! Why would he come here?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe we should ask him!"

Toushiro muttered some version of a prayer wishing not to be caught. The girl in front of him hands twitch in annoyance as the voices of the group of teenagers grew louder until they were no longer whispers.

Suddenly the girl spun around, a swear on the top of her lips. "Shut up! For Mother Fuc- Toushiro!" Toushiro Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw the face of Karin Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki?" They stared at each other for a split second, before a chorus of screams echoed through the small room. "KYAAA OMG TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" The group of girls started to jump in place, moving forward slowly like a cat on prey. Their eyes glazed over in wonderment.

Toushiro backed up slowly, his arm grazing the rail that was supposed to be there to keep the line organized (A/N. You know the really complicated things they use to keep lines at bay!) Karin glanced between the group of girls who stalked forward inch by inch, hands out finger's grasping and the young model.

"Can I have you autograph!"

"ME TO!"

"Please!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR SHIRT!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Toushiro was running out of room as he kept backing up, his hood fell back around his shoulder reveling the shocking blizzard of white hair, which caused the girls to scream louder and pounce forward. Sighing, Karin's hand whipped out and caught Toushiro's hand and pulled him around the opening of the bar, the group of girls slammed into the bar, forgetting in their trance that there was a bar there to begin with. They stalled for a second to duck under the railing, giving Karin (being a soccer star) enough time to race out the door with Toushiro stumbling behind her.

Rain crashed down from the sky as the storm had fully moved in, lightning struck in the distance with thunder rolling in after, Karin was fast but not fast enough to avoid the rain. And was thoroughly soaked in a matter of seconds.

The group of girls had finally made it out the shop and now where chasing down the two. Toushiro glanced behind him several times as Karin lead him to the parking lot, she let go of his hand to unlock the door. Toushiro stood in front of the car awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Karin sat down and buckled up, before looking at the soaked musician with almost a comical expression, rolling down the window she yelled "You going to get in! Or are you going to get molested by your fangirls?" Toushiro whirled around to see the group of girls heading towards him. Taking no time, he slid into the passenger seat and Karin peeled out the parking lot, leaving the group of teenage girls running after the car.

Once on the road, Karin took a breath, silently cursing as her wet black hair stuck to her face. She spared a glance to the model who sat on the far side of his seat, almost pressed against the window. Leaving much room between him and her.

"Soooo..." Karin drawled after the awkward silence became too much for her "You want to get something to eat?"

Toushiro glanced at her with a somewhat confused expression "What?"

"Something to eat? Like food? You know the stuff you shove into your mouth to sustain life?" He continued to stare at her, succeeding in making her feel like a complete imbecile. Toushiro shook his head "No, I'm not hungry..." Silence... then.

RARWARRRR **(A/N CREATIVE ONOMATOPOEIA X2!)**

Karin's eyes trailed down to his stomach slowly, before back to his face which was tinged a light pink, the face was so different from what she usually saw that she started to snicker "Not hungry eh?"

"Shut up." He muttered turning his head away from her.

"OK! Your paying!"

Normally he would of refused to do anything with this girl, but he empty stomach gave him no option. But that didn't stop him from realizing what she had just said!

"Why am I paying!"

Karin simply laughed.

* * *

A/N. 3,900 words. this took me longer than most chapters, but ITS SUMMER WOOT! -throws confetti- I have all the free time in the world :D The story behind the typewriter will be reveled in the oncoming chapters. Anyway, please read and review.

Next chapter- The Typewriter.


	10. The Resturant

Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better, when the sun goes down  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes

* * *

The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die

The rain lightened up once Karin drove into the city, it seemed the storm had passed even though a few dark clouds still floated in the sky. But at least it wasn't raining. Karin continued to glance over at the white hair model as she drove, who, by the way, was staring out the window in obvious boredom.

Karin grunted as she pulled to a stop at a red light, the damp cloth of her shirt was driving her insane. She glared at the cloth and reached down to pull the top off.

Of course Toushiro decided that was the best time to look over. "Oi what are you doing!" If the stoic boy had any kind of emotion close to flustered, the raised eyebrow was it.

Karin paused the shirt only half way pulled up, showing only her flat stomach "Its uncomfortable. Relax kid, I have a under shirt." She tugged the hidden white tank top down to show she wasn't kidding. Hitsugaya leaned back and closed his eyes "Give a warning before you start stripping."

"Aww, you know you liked it."

"You have no shame." Karin laughed to herself as she pulled the rest of her shirt off, leaving only her white tank top, which was unbelievably not wet. Throwing her wet shirt into the little crevice behind her seat, she noticed something "Hey Chad actually left it in here!" Standing up as best she could in the car, Karin's arm reached around the passenger seat and tugged something out, a hoodie.

"Here" She threw the wrinkled hoodie to him, before situating her eyes back onto the road. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at the piece of clothing like it was some strange specimen that the biology teacher had asked him to dissect. Karin sighed "Dude, it's a hoodie. It's not going to bite your pretty face off."

Toushiro retorted with a glare "I know that."

"Good, now take off your jacket, you must be freezing."

He stared for a few seconds longer before he zipped open his jacket and pulled it off. Underneath was a plain black T-shirt and of course his dog tags, Karin pretended not to notice how lean the boy next to her was, and forced her eyes to look forward.

Hitsugaya pulled the hoodie on and was glad it was dry. Surprisingly it fit him, even though it was a few sizes bigger "It was my brother's jacket, I was always stealing it so eventually he just gave it to me." Karin said when he sent her a questioning look.

"Anyway, what do you want to eat?" Karin asked , gesturing to main street and all of its stores.

He shrugged.

"A man of many words I see." Karin muttered sarcastically. She pulled into a vacant parking lot and turned her car off, opening the door, cursing as it stuck, she gave it a violent kick. The door moaned in defense but it swung open.

Hitsugaya sat there wondering if he was going to have to call the police any time soon.

"YO TOSHIRO! YOU COMING!" Karin shouted, already halfway across the parking lot. The white haired model grumbled as he got out of the car. He followed Karin and finally caught up to her, Karin whistled as she saw the long lines beginning at each club "Geez, you'd think business would be slow on a Monday night." She turned to Toushiro and grinned "I guess not."

"..."

"You really don't like to talk, do you? Man, I feel sorry for your fans. Wait, on second thought, I don't since they chased me from my dinner." She glared off in the direction of the beach where her dinner sat ready for her.

Once again silence met her and Karin chuckled awkwardly "Well... this is working out wonderfully, maybe I should have just let him be eaten by five teenage girls...maybe he would have talked then." Karin watched said boy out of the corner of her eye, she didn't blame the girl though, Toushiro Hitsugaya was very good looking, he reminded her of a character from a fairytale...

The image of Toushiro in tights and a feathered hat reciting love poem by moonlight to a fair beauty made her break out laughing, earning a -is-this-chick-mentally-stable? expression. Karin coughed, failing to hide the last portion of her laugh. She smiled innocently and Toushiro shook his head and pushed ahead, huffing the word "weirdo" under his breath.

Karin grinned lazily, placing her hands behind her head as she followed him. "Prince Charming by looks, dragon by charm." she thought in the back of her mind.

They continued down the sidewalk, with her walking slightly behind him. She was fine with that, she didn't want to walk next to the sourpuss anyway. She was perfectly content watching his back as they crossed the busy intersection.

As they crossed the street to the other side, Karin turned her attention to the bustling streets around her, it seemed that everyone had somewhere to be. A man running past them, probably late for dinner or a date, two girls stumbling out of a bar, there club dress dangerously short, obviously drunk, music pulsated from underground clubs. So this was the city.

"So much different from the suburbs " Karin mused before walking directly into Toushiro's back "Oaf..." Toushiro paused and Karin realized that he had been speaking.

"...Games?" He glanced at her and Karin blinked "Eh? Sorry could you repeat that?"

"There's place up the street called Phantomhive Games, the food's decent."

"Oh sure. " Hitsugaya nodded, content with her answer, before walking forward with his hands jammed into the pockets of his (borrowed) hoodie. Karin followed silently behind the white haired model, so...this is awkward.

They walked passed a few more shops/clubs/food establishments before reaching what looked like a mansion in the middle of the city. The two young adults headed into said establishment. The inside of the restaurant, a huge chandelier sparkled above a dimly lit dining room. White tablecloth tables littered the floor and soft music played from a live band centered on the stage in the back of the room.

Karin suddenly felt the awkwardness double in size.

"Uh Toushiro?"

"Hm?"

"This doesn't look like 'Hey hoodies and jeans are perfectly ok' type of place"

Toushiro snorted.

He snorted.

At her.

"Your pretty dense to how things work, aren't you ."

Karin's eye twitched.

Before she could punch him in the face(which she oh-so-wanted-to-do), he turned and walked a few steps to a podium where a young women in her mid twenties gulped nervously "A-Ahh hello sir."She pushed her bottle-cap glasses back onto her nose and straightened her maid uniform. "Welcome to Phantomhive Games, would you like the Senior Special?"

It was his turn to twitch. Karin laughed loudly "Oh that's priceless! "

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Sure Grandpa, whatever you say"The young women glanced between the two, a few "Eh, eh, eh?" coming from her mouth, she took off her bottle cap glasses and gasped "Oh Hitsugaya-san! I am so so sorry, I just saw white hair and I assumed "

"Maylene-san, I really think it's time to get a new pair of glasses" A new voice commented and Karin shifted her laughter-tear filled eyes to the speaker, a very handsome and well groomed man stood next to the podium.

"Hitsugaya-san, welcome back." The man bowed and looked between Karin and Toushiro with a slight smile, "Table for two?"

* * *

A/n I am a worthless piece of trash! ARAGH I am so sorry I haven't updated in like four months -.-

I know I said once upon a magical time that the story of the typewriter would be revealed, buuuuttttttt, I suddenly thought it was too soon. ^.^

So boring chapter, I give a cookie to whoever can guess what special anime was featured in this chapter (hint: Hot sexy butler XD), But it sets up the perfect setting for the next chapter.

Well Keep reading folks, I am not sure how this story is going to progress, it's a little unstable, cuz I started on a whim without any plot ideas (never a good idea) so let's hope your reviews keep me going ^.^

On a side note, I've been told I am in need of a Beta. Anyone know of any good ones? Or would like to be one themselves?

Read and Review

L.L

Next Chapter- (you'll have to find out)

PS: I shall selfishly use FF for promotion of my Youtube channel (I make amv's in my freetime lol) (Youtube . com /LullabyOfLies)


	11. The Not a Date

Some of these trees have been growing for years  
The leaves on the floor must be five meters deep  
The paths are a labyrinth or even a trap  
Some tides don't turn some things never come back.

These New Puritans — We Want War

* * *

The Journalist- Chapter XII

* * *

The young man introduced himself as Sebastian, the loyal butler of the Phantomhive household.

A faint memory of Ichigo telling her stories about the infamous Lord rose in her mind. According to Ichigo, Sebastian was actually a monster who was to serve the household for all of eternity.

Of course, Karin always thought her brother was full of B.S.

But that was before she actually met the famous butler. Sebastian was a young man, tall with dark hair and blood red eyes. Whenever he happened to cast a glance over his shoulder, Karin felt a shiver roll down her spine.

Something about those eyes didn't seem...human.

Anyway, Sebastian led Toushiro and Karin towards the back of the restaurant. Which is where Karin began to freak out a little.

The back was dark. Really dark.

And as all people know Boy+Girl+Dark= nothing good. As they approached the back table, she felt her heart began to pump harder.

Shit. She didn't think that asking him to treat her to dinner was an invitation for a date!

... Wait a second.

Mental. Face. Slap.

'Man I have to work on my social skills.' Karin thought inwardly grimacing.

Toushiro glanced over his shoulder at the dark haired girl and raised his eyebrow "Something wrong, Kurosaki?"

The word "Date" pranced around Karin's mind like a mantra. She quickly shook her head and he turned around. As the two closed in on the last table that was fully equipped with a white table cloth and candles, Karin started to feel the effects of I-don't- date. syndrome (I.D.D for short)

Sebastian sudden veered off to the left.

As relief flooded through her entire body, Karin happily grinned 'Ok that's better...wait where the hell are we going now?' Sebastian leaned against the wall, tapping it a few times with his gloved fist.

Karin tilted her head to the side.

Suddenly the wall sank slowly into the ground.

I (as in I the author) shall repeat.

The. Wall. Sunk. Into. The. Ground.

As Karin stared at the floor in amazement, Toushiro brushed passed her into the secret room. "Are you coming Kurosaki, or are you just going to stare at the floor all night?" She glared at him and followed him inside.

Sebastian smiled and leaned to his left slightly, causing his hair to swish "Enjoy the game." as the wall rose back into place. Sealing the two on the other side.

Karin turned back towards Toushiro and met darkness.

"Shorty?" Karin asked the dark.

A growl was his answer.

"I'd love to follow you, really I would. But in order to do that, I need to see."

A sigh.

Suddenly something warm grasped Karin's hand and began to tug her upwards. It took her shocked mind a few moments to process that 1) she was being led up a staircase and 2) that Toushiro Hitsugaya was holding her hand.

Normally if a guy held Karin's hand (in any case was a rare occurrence) she would respond with a swift kick to you-know-where. But taking in the circumstances which were 'it was dark and she couldn't see shit' she allowed him to hold her hand.

The only thing that really bothered her was that, somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought 'This is...nice'

She vanquished that thought the best she could, though it lingered. 'His hand is really big...'

The walk up the staircase was, at the same time, slow and quick. Toushiro stopped at the top and immediately let go of her hand (much to her disma- wait no! not to her dismay, to her joy! she was happy, yes happy...)

Despite the fact that she could not see anything, she heard the sound a knob turning and a stream of light hit her face. Sounds of cheers and glass clinking greeted her and she suddenly felt at home.

"A sports bar?"

"You'd think I'd miss the game tonight? "

Blink. Blink. Face-palm.

"What?" The model/musician gave her strange look "You don't like sports." it wasn't a question.

Too this, Karin grinned evilly "You kidding me! Whose playing?"

It was Toushiro's turn to blink "Konoha Ninjas vs. East Blue Strawhats" he answered carefully.

"What!" Before he could question this outburst, Karin was at the bar seated in front of the plasma screen TV. Her eyes scanned the game with complete interest.

A few men who were sitting on the stools behind her started to snicker.

"You confused Honey?" one said and she rotated on her seat to face them, her face holding a slight scowl.

'Probably angry to be torn away from the game.' Toushiro thought.

"You talking to me?" Karin asked slowly, gauging the men in front of her.

"Yeah sweetie. I asked if you were confused." he pointed to the television " It's called soccer. S-O-C-C-E-R."

Karin blinked twice before a quick smirk flew across her face.

Toushiro sat down at the far end of the bar, right beside Karin. He waved the bartender over and asked for a scotch. Once the bartender whipped it up for him, he turned back into the conversation.

"Oh so the man who is in front of the net thing is the Goalie?" Karin asked innocently, and the men all chuckled "That's right sweetheart."

"And the people in the stripped uniform are the opposing team?"

A roar of laughter ripped through the bar "That's the referee!"

Karin tilted her head to the side, almost cutely "Oh?" her eyes widened comically "Oh! I'm so stupid." She bonked herself on the head and giggled.

Toushiro nearly choked on his drink.

Did she just giggle?

She glanced over to him and winked. 'She's up too something.' he concluded.

This continued for a good ten minutes. Karin would say something ditzy, the men would laugh, and Toushiro would scoot every so slight towards the edge of his seat. Finally with maybe a few minutes left of the game. Karin huffed "Ok, I'm going to predict something.." She put a finger on her lips in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself!" the man replied and his group cackled along with him.

Karin smiled menacingly "Konoha doesn't stand a chance against the Strawhats. Their defense is weak since Uchiha left the team last year, leaving a rather bitter relationship between the Uzumaki and the rest of the team."

"In reality they should have moved Hyuuga to forward and recruited Sabaku as the new goalie. Strawhat's, on the other hand are unstoppable this season. Their captain is a little on the slow side, but a menace on the feild. Forwards and Midfielders are equally strong. So seeing the fact that there's maybe five minutes left. I would guess that Straw-Hats take home the win at say 3-to-2?"

Toushiro blinked and his mouth twitched upwards 'Well then.'

The group of men gaped. Each resembling a fish of sorts. Karin titled her head to the side innocently "Are you confused? It's called soccer, S-O-C-C-E-R."

It was rather funny to see them all turn red. The leader scoffed and quickly took his drink and hurried away, his group following afterwards.

Karin grinned happily and turn towards Toushiro, sending him a victory sign.

He almost smiled...almost."Soccer fan?" He mused.

"Have played it since I was six. Mom was obsessed with the sport..." She took on a faraway look for a split second before snapping her fingers "Bartender! Bring me a Miller Light! And put it on Shorty's tab while you're at it!"

"Hey!" He shouted halfheartedly.

She laughed again as the bartender filled her request. Coming back with a bottle and two menu's, he handed it to them, taking a deep drag of his cigarette "What'dya want to eat?" He said, running a hand through short blond hair.

"Hmm, I want a good ol' American burger with all of the condiments please." She handed the menu to him. He glanced at Toushiro "And you?"

"Salad."

Karin rolled her eyes. This didn't escape Toushiro at all "What?"

"You watching your girlish figure?"

He glared icily "Shut up."

"Shutting up." Karin smirked, clearly not being affected by the cold stare the white-haired model was sending her.

And true to her word, she did. Focusing back onto the game, she watched intently for the rest of the match (in which, yes, Straw-hats did win 3-to-2) Once that match was over, the channel changed to a football game and Karin snapped out of her trance, though keeping an eye on the game.

Clearly she rated football below soccer.

The bartender brought them their food and Karin nearly flooded the place with saliva. Isn't amazing how much better food smells when you are starving?

She dug in not even a moment after the plate was set in front of her. Food oh wondrous food.

Four bites in, Karin realized that "Hey, you do know that you're in a public place right? And if mom and/or Yuzu ever saw you right now. You'd be Dinozzo Slapped* multiple times right?" Karin froze as her eyes slowly slid to her left.

Toushiro sat, a fork posed at his mouth and his eyes on her.

She gulped and slowly set the burger on the plate "Umm I'm hungry?"

"Clearly."

She felt her face heat slightly (Not a blush. She refused to blush) "Shut up."

"Shutting up."

Eating much more slowly, Karin suddenly felt the silence. Too quiet. Must fill space with words.

"Sooooo..."

He sent her a questioning glance.

"How long did you play soccer?"

Silence. "How did yo..?"

"You have the legs for it. I assumed that you played." She realized she should stop talking.

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I played during high school." He shrugged and Karin held back the smart-assed comment such as 'So you played last week?'

'This is amazing, he's speaking in sentences. I wonder how long I can keep him talking.' she decided to pressed on.

"Were you any good?"

To this he smirked. "A little."

"Hn." She leaned back, taking another bite and chewing slowly "Would you be up for it?"

He sipped his scotch "Up for what?"

She smiled "A match?"

He paused and then decided to play along "With who?"

"Santa Claus." She rolled her eyes "Me, you douche."

"You any good?" He threw her question back at her.

She felt herself smile "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well then..." he said as he threw down a fifty on to the bar and stood up "Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N: XD**_

_**So I hate school.**_

_**Specifically Anthropology.**_

_**Anyway. Here you go. Sorry it took so long. My inspiration was lost and I had to find it. **_

_**-dodges rock-**_

_**Yeah I know. I suck.**_

_**Chapter 12 will be called The Game.**_

_**In which I shall fuse it with HitsuKarin fluff.**_

_**God, I swear on my grave that I shall make it so sweet your teeth will rot.  
**_

_**-goes off to do project-**_

_**Read and Review bitches :) **_

_***Dinozzo Slap- verb- To slap someone upside the head when victim has done something idiotic. **_

_**Example- Gibbs.**_

_**(Edit- Thanks to Moon of Jupiter, I noticed my mistake in regard to Naruto and the team. It's been a while since I saw Naruto (because frankly, I lost interest in it a while back) so thanks! I fixed it as you can see :) )  
**_


	12. The Game

My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

Valentine Day- Linkin Park

* * *

"Shit, it's going to rain again." Karin cursed the sky, heavens, God and anything else up there with a clenched fist while the other hand stayed wrapped around the wheel. Toushiro stared out of the window with a blank face, merely casting a glance to the eccentric girl who sat next to him.

Karin sighed, and pointed her anger at the road. They drove in silence, which seemed to be the only topic that they both could agree on. The only thing that could be heard was the low sound of the radio and the small humming that Karin made as she drove.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light_

How ironic.

The city lights grew dimmer, as if someone was slowly capping the flame of a candle, and soon, it was only a flicker of light in the distance.

Karin squinted, turning her headlights on, she looked for the street name. "Lemme see... no...no...no...here we go." Suddenly the old monster contraption jerked left, sending Toushiro headfirst into the window.

Karin ignored the daggers in his eyes.

They rolled to a stop in what looked like a parking lot and Karin switched the engine off and got out. Toushiro took a second to think 'What the hell am I doing?' before he too followed.

They stood in the parking lot now, just in front of the car. Karin smiled towards the large soccer field that had its fair share of use. With its worn down nets with a few holes in them and kicked up grass and almost none existent white lines.

"What is this place?"

"It's a park my dad used to drive me too on the weekends. It looked better when I was nine. But for now it will do." She sent a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She rubbed her arms, the temperature had dropped slightly and she felt cold. She walked back to the driver's side and retrieved her now slightly damp shirt. It was better than nothing. Toushiro leaned against the hood of the car with his hands in his pockets.

If Orihime was here, she'd be snapping picture's left and right.

"So... I assume you have a soccer ball?" he asked, staring off into the night.

She rolled her eyes at him, a trait that for some reason...he didn't hate "No genius, I thought we'd pretend. Of course I have a ball." She walked around the car and popped the lid to the metal trunk she had hooked to the truck. Digging her hand around for a few seconds, her eyes lit up as her hand touched what she was searching for.

She closed the lid and walked up to Toushiro with the prize concealed behind her back. "Toushiro?" he looked at her "Hn."

She shoved an object into his face. It took him a moment to identify said object as a soccer ball... a **pink **soccer ball. On top of that, the ball had big black eyes and cat ears painted on the surface. It was utterly horrendous. "Meet Sockie."

"Soc..kie?" He blinked a few times, before sending a look towards Karin "Uh..."

"Shuddup. It was Yuzu's- my sister's- idea." She lifted Sockie and examined the cat face with disdain "She thought it make soccer more...cute?"

"And did it?"

"No." She dropped the ball and grinned a Toshiro "But it did make me want to kick the ball harder." with that she brought her foot back and kicked it.

* * *

"So...what? Whoever scores three goals first?" She lifted her foot on top of the soccer ball and rolled it under her feet.

"Fine." They took their stances in the middle of the field, the ball perfectly placed in between the two. Since it was a one-on-one match, there were no teammates to help and no goalies to protect the nets. It was just her and him.

And she couldn't stop grinning. Grabbing her ankle and stretching her leg, she observed as Toushiro laced up his shoes. "So on the count of three?"

She took his silence as a yes, dropped her leg and position herself in front of the ball.

"3."

Her knees bent, his stance stiffened. Energy pulsating through both of them.

"2."

Thunder rumbled no to far off, and if I had one of those really nice video cameras, I would zoom in on the single rain drop as it fell from the sky, slowly descending before hitting the surface of the ball.

"1."

Karin pounced forward, her leg whipped out, dragging the ball away from her white haired opponent. She kicked the ball back with her heel so that Toushiro couldn't steal it away from her. Twisting around, she dribbled the ball, her muscles screaming in happiness.

It had been a while since she'd played.

Toushiro was quick absorb her movements and as Karin tried to fake left, he spun on his heels. Karin didn't know how it happened but Sockie was no longer between her legs.

Instead the pink ball was being dribbled down the opposite end of the field.

Toushiro dug his foot under the ball and popped it up to his knee. With a, what Karin thought, show-off juggling act. He knocked the ball high in the air, and with speed and percussion of a master athlete, he flipped into the air and sent the ball sailing into the net.

Toushiro: 1 Kairn: 0

Like hell she was going to lose.

* * *

Toushiro couldn't believe it.

He was tired, his legs were screaming at him to stop, he sure it was past his (self assigned) curfew, and on top of all that it was raining so hard that he had almost slipped on the grass more times than he could count.

But despite all of this..

He was having...

Fun.

A lot more fun than he was willing to admit.

Playing with the raven hair girl had been the most entertaining thing he had come across in a while. Karin wore all of her emotions. Her frustration, happiness, anger and determination played out across her face in a wide range of expressions.

Toushiro subconsciously kept the game going just to see her expression change. When she was about to score a goal, he would swipe the ball away, and if he was about to make a shot, he'd allow her to capture the ball.

It was an intricate game of cat and mouse.

If Karin had caught on to his little game, she showed no signs of it, only biting her bottom lip as she made a attempt to steal Sockie away.

Toushiro rolled the ball away with a smile tugging at his lips, there it was. The scowl that almost screamed the profanities she was most likely thinking at that moment.

* * *

_"Mother effing bastard, give me the effing ball before I castrate you!" _Karin couldn't believe it, this bastard was toying with her. She'd realized that every chance he got to make a shot, he gladly gave up. But at the same time, he wouldn't let her score._ "What the hell you bastard?" _

Karin bit her lip in agitation, it had been a long time since she had been able to play like this. Pushing her limps to the ends of the earth in order to score one measly goal. Toushiro Hitsugaya was a liar and a cheat, he was not 'a little' good at soccer.

He was amazing at it.

His movement were quick an flawless, there was no hesitation in his eyes and his breathing was as steady as could be. While Karin herself had slipped on the rain-slicked grass multiple times, coming close to nearly breaking her leg, her breathing was ragged and short. Next to him, Karin felt like she did when she was three, when she picked up her first soccer ball. So inexperienced.

And despite all this, Karin was having the time of her life. She slid a hand through her hair, during the game, the long strands had fallen out of her trusty rubber band and she had been too lazy to fix it. So instead she allowed the waist long locks to fall in a hazardous waterfall down her back, her side bangs attached to her cheeks with the rain pinning them down.

But all she could think was "Win. Must win."

She had the ball now. She quickly scampered away from Toushiro and towards the edges of the grassy felid. From where she stood, she could see the ravine that was placed outside the soccer field. Water had collected quickly at the bottom of the ditch so that it looked almost like a small lake_. _

Shaking her head, she focused back on to the matter at hand. The net was a few feet away, one shot and she would end this.

Drawing her foot back, she felt his presence close in. Not this time Shorty. Her leg swung down like a clock's pendulum, and as her foot was about to connect with the pink and black ball...

Lightning flashed across the sky, hitting the transformer box. Sparks flew and the street lights flickered out. Karin nearly screamed out in surprise when it went dark, she fumbled and instead of the ball being sent flying into the goal, it rolled lamely to her left.

Meanwhile, since she had put most of her strength into that one kick, her balance was thrown off and she felt herself falling backwards in the ditch. With the grass being as slippery as it was and her lack of cleats, she had no support to stop herself. Her only thought was_ "Shit, this is going to hurt."_

Toushiro's hand whipped out, cool fingers clasped her wrist, holding her in place. She glanced up at him, her feet sliding down the semi-steep incline of the ditch. Giving up on standing, she slowly sank to her knees.

"Thank you." She muttered, avoiding his amused look "Come on. It's late."He began to try to pull her up from the incline.

_Try _being the operative word.

Karin groaned in frustration, the more she tried to dig her feet in to the ground so that she could at least attempt to walk, the more she slipped. It was like trying to walk up a oiled-slicked hill. In other word's impossible.

After a while, she lost the energy and let go of his hand and slowly slid down the incline on her knees.

Did I mention that the bottom of the ditch was muddy?

Karin glared at the ground cursing it with words that would make a nun faint. Then she heard it.

_Laughter. _

Her eyes slid up and widened in fascination. Toushiro Hitsugaya was laughing. With a wide smile on his face that assured her that it wasn't a hallucination.

He was laughing at her.

"Shuddup! It's not funny!" She scowled and he shook his head "Oh no, it is."

Continuing to glare at him, she said "Hey, you know what would be great?" she stuck her hand out "Helping me get out of this fucking hole before I die of pneumonia."

He simply chuckled again and reached out to grasp her hand. Being as the ditch wasn't that deep, their hands connected easily.

Karin grinned deviously. "Or, you could come join me!" she grabbed his hand and gave a surprisingly strong pull. Toushiro let out a understandable "The hell?" before tumbling down the incline and landing in the water right next to her.

Karin sat back with a smug smile as Toushiro sent her yet another understandable glare. "Really mature." He gritted out.

"Eh you know me, queen of maturity." Karin smiled sweetly.

"..." - Toushiro

"..."-Karin

"You suck you know that?" He grumbled.

"Love you too." she answered sarcastically

He cursed and stood up. Trudging over to the incline, he tried to scale it. But it was a vain effort, with the rain coming down in buckets, it simply made it impossible. On his last ditch (no pun intended) effort, he fell back into the water, where Karin was sitting, watching with an almost incredulous expression.

Here she was stuck in a ditch with a famous celebrity (whom she officially just met ) with the rain pounding over head and covered head to toe in mud.

She started to laugh.

Hard.

Toushiro glanced over her with a half-hearted glare. "Well. This is just lovely." He muttered more to himself then to his hysterical companion.

Karin stopped laughing enough noticed how his cheeks were covered with mud "You have mud on your face." She informed him and he sighed before attempting to wipe some mud off of his cheek. But this only resulted in spreading the dirt across his face.

He suddenly looked ten years younger with his hair flattened from the water and the dirt all over his face and clothes. Karin began to laugh again, only instead pointed her finger at him and clutched her stomach.

"Shuddup, it's not funny." He pouted (yes pouted) apparently when stuck in a ditch, a human reverts back to childish tendencies.

"Oh no, it is." Karin giggled. Ignoring another dirty look she smiled "Here let me try." She licked her thumb and reached out and stroked his cheek affectionately, successfully removing the dirt streak.

Her thumb trailed his jaw line and she found herself analyzing his face. She had never been this close to him and even then she was mesmerized by those ice-clear tinted eyes that, at this moment, had lost their usual coldness. His boyish shaped jaw with high cheekbones and strong nose. And last but not least, those li-

Realizing that she still had her hand on his face, she snapped her hand away. Almost as if she had been burned. Karin felt her face heat up, she was glad that the lights had gone out, because it hid the bright pink blush on her cheeks.

Yes.

She, Karin Kurosaki, was blushing

And she hated herself for it.

* * *

He had frozen.

This girl that he barely knew was touching him.

And he liked it.

Her hand was warm as it rested on his cheek, unmoving. She was staring at him with a strange mix of confusion and wonder on her face.

He found himself staring back. She had such an interesting appearance, her small heart shaped face was the complete opposite of her sharp steel gray eyes. Her raven dark hair stuck to her cheeks and her lips pursed out in thought.

He felt himself starting to lean in. But he didn't get very far before her hand was suddenly gone from his cheek.

Snapping out of the unusually uncharacteristic daze he found himself in. He looked up, suddenly finding the sky extremely interesting.

Karin coughed awkwardly and searched for something to change the subject. Luckily the weather was a perfect topic "It looks like the rain has let up. Wanna try to get out?"

Toushiro, avoiding her gaze, nodded and stood up. Karin soon following.

It took a lot tripping and teamwork on their parts, but they finally manage to reach the top of the ditch. Karin sighed heavily from both exhaustion and tension.

Noticing that it was late, she walked over to the abandon soccer ball and kicked it up before tucking it under her arm. Glancing over to Toushiro, she nodded towards her car and started towards it.

"Here?" Karin asked in complete astonishment "You live here?"

"What? What about it?" He answered, almost annoyed by her response.

"You have a doorman."

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." Karin rolled her eyes before looking back up at the huge towering building. After they had left the park. It had been decided by both her yawning and the clock on the dashboard that it was time to head back. Toushiro gave her his address and she gaped at him "You live in the city! I have to go back!"

Anyway, she drove him (despite her continues swearing) back to the city and now they sat parked outside a skyscraper building that was covered in sparkly glass and even had a fountain in front. "What floor do you live on."

"...Penthouse."

"... I don't even want to know how much this costs."

"I don't pay for it."

"Huh?"

"The building belongs to Yoruichi, she uses it to room the models and music artists."

Karin whistled, "Wow." Toushiro nodded in agreement and opened the door. Shutting it, he started to walk towards the building.

"Humph, rude as ever." Karin grumbled to the now empty car, but even so she stayed to make sure he didn't get mugged in the short distance from her car to the front door. When he reached the door, she switched the car into drive. She spared one last glance to the door and found Toushiro staring back.

Slowly he raised his hand in the air and gave a short flick of the wrist.

It took a second for her to realize that he was waving.

Karin smiled and waved back before turning the wheel and merging into late night traffic.

It wasn't until she was half way to her new home that she noticed that her hoodie was missing.

* * *

_A/N: There Amy. It's done. _

_I tried my hardest to make this as sweet as I could._

_But I failed._

_Anyway._

_I'm sure that there's a million and one mistakes in this chapter, but I'm to lazy to fix 'em .  
_

_Off to play FFIII  
_

_Please read and review :)_

_Btw- My very good friend (who is an artist) is drawing free colored portraits of anyone you want. If you'd like her to draw something for you, just leave me a message or tell me in your reviews. I had her draw Noctis for me. You can check it out on my profile.  
_


	13. Dead The Authors Shame

Dear Readers,

-on knees- I'm a worm! A worthless worm! -smacks head against floor-

No seriously, I should be strapped to a anchor and thrown into the sea that is my worthy-ness. I'm so so so sorry for not updating in -looks at calender- seven months...

SEVEN MONTHS?

Holy hell, let me go twist my hanging rope and string me up from the top east tower. -V8 slaps forehead-

I've had this stupid writers block for months now, at first it wasn't to bad and laziness was what stopped me from updating, then weeks passed by and I found myself stuck on the same damn sentence. And no matter how much I tried (and God only knows I've tried, the nine sheets of mambo jumbo in my math notebook prove it) IT'S HORRIBLE!

Yada yada, -foot falls through soap box- Anyway, I hate to say it, but this story is dead. Like zombie-shotgun-bitch-slap-megatron-kicked-in-the-ass-Casey-Anthony-decompsing-in-trunk dead.

Since Hitsugaya and Karin are only seen in the Anime. It's hard to get any kind of inspiration for them. Really hard. So as any normal teenage girl, I gravitate towards other things. My current obsession is KHR. But even there I have no inspiration -cries-

But it's you, you my wonderful readers who kept me going. Hell the only reason I'm writing this piece of shit apology letter is because the guilt of the "-insert user name here- has added The Journalist to their alert/favorite list" emails I've kept receiving over the pass few months were eating my soul alive bit by bit.

I want to tell you why this story died.

I have no idea in hell what I was thinking when I started writing this. It just happened after I saw the Devil Wears Prada on TV.

I don't know what a journalist does in real life, I have no experience in college of any sort. Thus making this story horribly unrealistic and (in my mind) stupid.

I'm immature as a writer. My grammar sucks, and I end up hating what I write months later.

School. The Legalized Hell of the World.

So now some of you may be asking where does this leave us.

Well to say that my love for the couple has died would be a bold face lie, cuz I still enjoy them together. I have many ideas for them. Maybe I'll have another fanfiction for them in the future. One that I'd actually finish for one time in my life.

Going into my Junior year of high school, I believe my writing will get better. I can tell I've improved a lot since ninth and even eighth grade. So my stories **will** in turn be something I can be proud of.

I hope that you all will continue reading what I have to offer in the future.

I official pronounce this story dead. T.O.D 7:32 PM 6/1/2011

I apologize deeply.

You're faithful, horrible writer,

_Lost Lullabies_

(I will keep this story up for a few weeks so that everybody can read this, then this story is being deleted. If you guys don't wish me to delete it, say something in your review that I'm sure you'll write to bitch me out for being such a half-ass writer.)


End file.
